To Kill a Lioness
by Lady Obsess A Lot
Summary: The daughter of an Assasin is blackmailed into killing the Lioness. But when she realizes there is a world beyond her home, when she learns the truth about her past and finds love hidden within the castle walls, how can she go back home?
1. Saving the Hawk

Saving the Hawk

The ashes that stained his clothes were heavier than any other villages, Harpi realized. This little town wasn't special to him in any way. He hadn't grown up here. When he burnt down that village it was painful in a different way.

But it didn't matter anymore, all of the bigger buildings were reduced to the cinders and ashes that floated on the forgiving breeze. Harpi looked down at his bundle again; a tattered blanket that was grey with soot and dirt, covered the little girl.

Why had he pittied her?

The man, the assasin, who killed without mercy or regard for honor, just for gold. He had no idea what drew him to the girl. She was barely five, her hair was filthy and matted. It was a remarkable coincidence that their eyes were both a glowing gold. Harpi had never seen another human being with those eyes. His eyes. The eyes were part of it, his own child might have had such eyes, if he had ever found a woman to love.

But it wasn't just that either. The assain shook his clothes free from the excess ash, and turned away from the smoldering earth. The village still burned in his eyes. Not even the cool back of his eyelids could remove the image. Harpi resettled the bundled girl carefully and mounted his chestnut mare, placing the girl infront of him on the saddle. She made no motion or fuss, she just stared forward, unblinking. Unseeing.

He had killed her spirit.

Harpi's sword had stopped people from fleeing the village, as per orders. A woman, who must have been the girls mother, was herding three children to safety. Harpi could see his sword coming out of its sheath as if he was doing it all over again. His muscles tensed with the familiar action. He felt the blade slice through the woman's neck, as clean as butter. A quick blur of his sword slashed her brother in two. Merciless

But before Harpi could kill the others he noticed the girl, feebly punching at his leg. How had such a small child gotten through his defenses like that? He was of the Shang. He was the greatest assain in Tyra. No one had ever escaped his radar before, no one had ever fooled his senses. And the child had? Impossible.

A kick at the girl sent her frail form flying. He spared the child a glance and killed the last boy who cowered beneath his mothers dead carcass. The girl he had kicked had risen, unhurt, she stared at him with a look of pain and determination. Harpi remembered feeling tired, the look in her golden eyes was soulless and full of raw hatred.

Killing a person was much different then killing their spirit. He sheathed his sword and said "Hawkling, I will not harm you."

The child still stared at him, it was too late for such proclamations he realized. The child did not speak, but continued to stare blankly at the man who ruined her world. Harpi left her there, he had to, the rest of the village waited for him to finish his job. He killed quickly and painlessly, his senses were alert for the girl, who he knew was still watching with burnt out eyes. He watched a small herd of horses run toward the exit, he did not bother with them. He turned away from his dirty work and looked to the girl again.

Once again his senses had failed him. The girl stood, unmoving, staring at the horses that ran madly at her. They would trample her! Without thinking Harpi sprinted for the child. The pounding hooves came closer to the child and still she did not move. Harpi exerted himself and barely grabbed her in time. The horses trampled the place where she had stood. The girl child struggled from beneath him he let her up. As he rose to his feet he glanced around.

This was wrong, he should have noticed the girl moving, she was much too far from her familys final resting place. The image of her standing on the other side of her mother had been burned into his brain. So that meant what? That he was losing his touch? Perhaps. That the child was trying to kill herself? No, his reason argued, she was four at most. His experience with children was limited, but a four year old killing herself, intentionally? No. Absolutely not. There was nothing left to do.

Harpi held the child in his arms. She struggled for a moment, but utter exhaustion clung to her body. Her struggling ended and they left the burning city behind.

The girl refused to speak the entire way to Harpi's home. Harpi forced her to eat and cared for her as well as he could. It was a hard job, Harpi was forced to think of his own mothers inabilities to care for him. Although whenever he had thoughts like that he always shoved them away.

The greatest assasin in all of Tyra lived in an old, but beautiful home, just outside of the town of Venica. Harpi's feet and body yearned to enter the house and sleep, but instead his disciplined muscles set to the task of stabling his mount. The girl watched his movements, dazed. Harpi hoped he saw a little fire in her eyes, but he knew he was just fooling himself. The assain figured if he kept talking to her she might talk back. When he was finished with his horse he moved on to the tack, he kept up a moderate flow of conversation.

"See this bit of dirt on the saddle here? I have to make sure I get all of it," he said. The girl watched with muted fascination as he gave the horse a rub down, fed it and finished cleaning.

"I used to have servants doing this for me, Hawkling," he said. "but you can't trust every servant, not in my line of work."

Harpi shooed the child into the house when he had finished. "We need baths I think," he said. "Are you alright to bathe yourself Hawkling?"

The girl gave no answer. Harpi still guided her to the washroom, unphased. He quickly gathered the supplies she'd need and put her next to an entire basin of hot water.

"I'll leave you to it?" he asked. The same silence met the question he merely nodded to her and left the room.

The assain strode through his home in a thoughtful stupor, he would keep the child, of course. But his orders were very specific, no one leaves that village alive. Harpi decided to push that from his mind, he could deal with Jennis, it was the girl he needed to worry about. What was she going to wear? What would she eat? Did she need schooling? And how, how would he ever get her to talk?

He stopped suddenly as he sensed something, a helpful something, or someone. Harpi glanced at his doorway and walked toward it, flinging it open. He saw a young woman, she was poor, unwashed, tired, and it looked as if she was begging for food.

"Girl? What is your name?" The young woman looked at him.

"Angeline," she replied, slowly.

"I have need of a maid Angeline, would you like a job?"

Angeline brushed her feathery brown hair from her eyes and frowned.

"I will be your maid Master, but nothing more,"

"I wouldn't ask more than help with a child."

"Your child, Master?"

"Yes," Harpi replied. "You see, I am trying to get her to take a bath, but I am afraid her mother used to handle such things." Angeline hesitated for a moment and nodded to him, she would work for him.

"Thank you. Please come with me," Harpi led her through the house to the bathing room, he knocked politely, listened and pulled the door open.

The golden-eyed girl sat in the same place Harpi had left her, "Please, there was a fire I must get her new clothes, and other things. I am entrusting her to you."

Angeline replied "I will take care of her, Master."

Harpi smiled and turned away, "Oh and the two of you will need lunch? There is bread in the cupboard, I will bring more food home." Then he strode from the room.

"My name is Angeline, who are you?"

The child didn't speak.

"How old are you little one?"

Again the girl didn't respond.

Angeline looked at the child, she was covered with ash and dirt from her trip. Her eyes looked blank and dulled. With a deep breath Angeline stripped the child down and got her in the water. The girl was fussy at first, she didn't like the water, but as soon as she was up to her shoulders in warmth she calmed. Angeline found soap and scrubbed the dirt off the poor girl, all the while speaking to her in a soothing tone. Once cleaned she wrapped the little girl in a large fluffy cloth, drying her quickly. The girl clung to the cloth with a fierceness that Angeline couldn't comprehend.

"Angeline?" a voice called softly. "I have clothes for her."

Harpi was back, Angeline quickly opened the door part way and took the offered clothes. Angeline opened the brown package to find an adorable little yellow dress with a million bows and ruffles. Angeline shook it out and offered it to her.

The girl looked at it with disgust.. Angeline took her shoulder to help her with the dress, but the girl shook away from it. Angeline tried a few more times to get the girl into the little yellow dress. Angeline carefully opened the door again.

"Master?" she called. He was sitting in a chair nearby "She will not wear the dress, I have tried many times with no success."

"What? She won't wear the dress?" Harpi fumed he wrenched open the door, Angeline backed away fearfully.

Two pairs of golden eyes met each other in an angry, silent battle. The girl stared at him with passionate anger. To Angeline's surprise Harpi laughed with a bark.

"Here, try these," Harpi offered another package, she took it hesitantly. Harpi left the room, closing the door softly behind him, with joy, so perhaps he had not killed her spirit after all, he thought.

Angeline torn open the second package, breeches and a shirt? How odd. But before Angeline could protest the girl scooped them up and hurriedly put them on, backwards. She put away her own reserves for another time and helped the girl fix her shirt.

She ushered the girl into the main room, Harpi rose as they entered, "Come along to the kitchen, I have prepared some food," He told them.

They sat together at a round, wooden table. Three plates were on the table, piled with grapes, steaming fish and a pudding. The girl stuffed herself with the food, Harpi and Angeline took a more conservative approach, using silverware and napkins.

A few moments into the meal Angeline found herself saying, "She will need to learn manners." Instantly she bit her tongue, it was too late to take back her forward words.

Harpi smiled, "I hope you will be a willing teacher for her."

"Shall I then be more a governess then a maid?" Angeline couldn't stop herself from saying.

"I had hoped you would be more of an older sister to her then anything else."

Angeline smiled, "Whatever you wish, Master."

"Harpi."

"I'm sorry?"

"Please call me, Harpi, Miss Angeline."

"If I am to call you Harpi the least you could do would be to call me Angeline."

"Of course, Angeline."

"And I must ask what the child's name is, I realize she cannot talk."

"Cannot and Will not are to different things Angeline, she has not spoken to me. I had rather hoped she might speak to you. I do not know her name," Harpi admitted.

"But how is that possible? Are you not her Father?"

Harpi thought for a moment, he couldn't tell this lovely young woman his own torrid past, any more then he could tell her how he had come across the hawkling, he knew he would have to be careful. "I didn't know she existed, then about a week ago I found her with her Mother, she had died, she refuses to speak and now I shall have to raise her here."

He had watched the girl throughout the story, she had not heard a word of it. She merely chewed as much fish as she could stuff into her mouth.

Angeline didn't speak, merely finished her meal. "I will get a bed for the both of you tomorrow, unless you have a place you would prefer Angeline?" Angeline shook her head. "So tonight you may both sleep in my bed, I will sleep here." Harpi indicated the couch.

Angeline opened her mouth to argue, but Harpi shooed her into the room too quickly. She gave in and readied the girl for bed, the two of them climbed into Harpi's large bed with the warm wool blankets wrapped around them. The girl cuddled up to Angeline and slept with nightmares, but never screamed herself awake.

For a year the child still refused to speak. But she was far from stupid. She was quick to learn what she needed to do to help, she would sweep the floor in the late afternoons when she grew tired of playing with her toys and help with the wash on sunny days. Angeline did her best to read to her, mostly books with colors and pictures. Angeline couldn't read very well on her own, but it soon became apparent that the girl didn't need anyone reading to her. Often times Angeline found her hiding in odd places in the house with her nose buried in a book, many of which didn't have a single picture.

Angeline began to love the child like a daughter and would often beg for Harpi to teach the girl everything he could. Harpi blatantly refused every time.

"Why will you not teach her?" Angeline asked him, she had learned that Harpi didn't mind if she spoke out of turn or even if she spoke rudely.

"I have nothing important to teach her," he would reply

"You must teach her something Harpi!" she finally said one day, "I find her reading books all the time! She needs to know everything she can!"

"She is what six maybe? She is merely looking at pictures."

Angeline scowled at Harpi's closed mindedness. She grabbed his arm and led him from the main room into the girls bedroom. Angeline glanced around the room and opened the giant mahogany wardrobe, revealing the girl, with a startled expression, perched on a pile of neatly folded tunics.

The girl smiled sheepishly when Angeline said "You'll wrinkle those tunics sweetling and after all that time we spent putting them away."

Harpi stood with shock on his face, the girl was holding a large leather bound book from his own study. "Hawkling, this is from my study," he told her.

The girl jumped nimbly out of the wardrobe and stared at him, a look that smoldered with unconcern met his eyes. Gold irises flashed together uncomfortably. Harpi regarded the girl with a new perspective, his hope had been all but completely worn out. He thought he had not only killed her spirit, but also all hope of her ever becoming a normal child again. He was wrong, she would be fine. No. Better then all the others, because he would teach her. Math, science, anything she wanted to know. And eventually she might even speak. The hope flared brilliantly now and Harpi bent down so that the two were eye to eye.

"Hawkling," he said. "Do you like this book?" Harpi studied the title, Herbs, Remeides, and Things to Make You Well. The girl nodded, "And do you understand it all?" The girl didn't respond.

"I'd take that as a no," said Angeline, Harpi almost jumped, he had forgotten her presence. "You can admit you don't know something Sweetling, no one can ever learn everything."

"Angeline is right, Hawkling," Harpi said with a smile. "But I am willing to teach you as much as I can. Do you wish to learn?"

In response the girl ripped the book open and pointed furiously at a word.

"I think that means yes Harpi." Angeline laughed.

"I think you are right. Thank you, Angeline," Harpi said and looked at the word. "Sterilize? It means to make very, very clean. When everything has been sterilized it cuts down on infections"

The girl then flipped through the book pointing to everything she wanted to know about. "Let us go into the kitchen. Perhaps we can learn with a snack."

Angeline sat with them as Harpi taught the little girl, Angeline listened as intently as the girl did, Angeline had never learned much more then a little reading and enough writing to know her own name, the fact that her surrogate daughter was learning was a dream come true.


	2. Jennis' Threat

Jennis's Threat

Harpi watched Angeline rolling dough with a large pin, he was only now realizing her full beauty. When they had first met Angeline had been a sad looking woman, beautiful, but in a way that was human. She was thin from lack of food, her hair and face were in need a of a good wash, only her eyes stood out, a crisp watery blue over her little nose and full lips. She had worn rags and her hair was drab and dull. But now it seemed as if the world changed her. Harpi was paying her and feeding her well. Mud was rarely on her face and her hair had a shine that Harpi could never had thought possible. Inhuman beauty was her only description.

She was laughing now, a sparkle in her eyes that Harpi had never noticed before was suddenly strikingly evident on her silken face. She was speaking just for the joy of speaking now, Harpi like that too. Her voice like a thousand little bells, jingling at once.

The girl sat at the table solving math problems, she still wasn't speaking, but her thirst for knowledge was unquenchable, she devoured the books the Harpi had collected throughout the years and quickly mastered the math and science experiments that Harpi had showed her.

Harpi was amazed at the perfection of the day, the sweet autumn sun poured into the kitchen with the grace of a million dancers in perfect harmony. Harpi breathed in the scent of apples and dough. Harpi watched the flour swirl together. This time two years ago he would have been a different person. He was a killer then, but no more. He had found his Hawkling and Angeline, he loved them both. Killing was behind him now. No more blood would ever be spilt by his hands.

Harpi smiled and began to help Angeline with her dough. They laughed about nothing at all and Harpi wished this moment would last forever. Angeline tugged a stray brown curl away from her face with her flour stained hands. Harpi laughed and attempted to wipe away the flour marks on her face, but Harpi's hands were also laden with flour and his attempts only succeeded in making the stains worse. Angeline jokingly drew a few flour lines on his face. Harpi and Angeline laughed like children and the girl stopped her work and watched the two of them tease each other. The child could only smile, then an impatient knock came to the front door.

Harpi wiped his hands and face on a towel before going to the door and opening it. He sensed that perhaps he shouldn't, that something sour was behind the door. Two years ago Harpi might have acknowledged the sense. But he had been out of practice for so long that his better judgement went ignored. He opened the door.

A tall blond male, muscular in stature with broad shoulders and a strong jaw stood regally in the door way. His hair looked like the suns own rays and his eyes were an icy blue. The man was bejeweled and wore rich clothing with his face in a permanent cockiness that extended to annoyance. His name was Jennis.

Jennis had been Harpi's boss, before Harpi had given up that life. He had given orders that that village and everyone in it were to be killed. His pockets were deep and ears too keen to the social scene for his own good. A cruel and uncaring man, Jennis always got what he wanted from everyone, by any means. His appearance now put Harpi on his wariest attentions, Harpi reminded himself not to betray his own feelings he slid into a Yamani mask that his old teacher would have disapproved of.

Jennis walked into Harpis main room without an invitation, "Harpi? Long time no see." His smirk denoted maliciousness in every syllable.

The last traces of Harpi's smile turned abruptly into a nasty scowl. "Leave my home," Harpi hissed with all the vehemence he could muster.

"Is that anyway to greet a guest?" Jennis said.

Unwittingly Angeline looked into the room, still covered in flour, with the golden eyed girl on her heels, spying Angeline Jennis smirked. "Ah and who is this lovely little woman?" Jennis extended his hand to touch her cheek, Harpi refused to allow such rudeness, even from a former employer.

"Go upstairs, Angeline," Harpi snapped, his mask of calmness was fading as his anger rose. Angeline obeyed, grabbing the girl and attempting to drag her up as well. The girls golden orbs refused to leave the face of Jennis, she was staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and intuitive dislike. Harpi attempted to draw attention from his girls by flipping over a nearby chair, but Harpi couldn't see a single flinch from anyone, but Angeline who was trying to scoop up the child with ever failing success. Jennis watched the girl with all the slyness of a serpent. "Oh charming, a little Harpi running about? The great Harpi has a family! I would have thought with your life-"

"Go. Now," Harpi said, anger and rage seeping into his once Yamani calm features.

Angeline drug the child back in fear, of not only Jennis, but of Harpi as well. She had never seen his face so contorted in rage. At Harpi's voice the child let Angeline take her away, but resolved herself to see more of this curious man.

Harpi and Jennis stood alone on opposite sides of the room.

"Well, dear Harpi, my little pet assasin, you did not report back to me on the matter of the village of Uktar. I assume you were either otherwise occupied with your wench? And a fine whore she is indeed," Jennis said in a hauntingly superior tone. "or you had failed at your job? Tell me Harpi, which is it?"

Harpi, who had been well taught never to show his emotions was failing in his every attempt to calm himself. Harpi launched himself at the foul Jennis. The sick red color of Jennis' gift made an impassable wall between them, Harpi knew this was coming, but he didn't care, he battered the wall with his fists. Jennis merely laughed, his cold blue orbs alight with mirthless joy.

The laughing suddenly subsided and Jennis spoke again, "But seriously Harpi, do that again and I will be forced to kill your little family, the wench I might keep a while..." He let his voice drift away into a sinking suggestiveness that made Harpi gag. Harpi remained still this time, calculating how many ways he could kill Jennis if only he could get past the blood red shield, which seemed to be the only magic Jennis could actually do and which seemed to be the strongest magical field Harpi had ever encountered.

"Anyway Harpi I have come in my infinite generosity to give you what you want," Jennis continued.

"I want you to leave my home, but I doubt that is what your speaking of Jennis," Harpi said the name as if he had wanted to spit after the syllables left his lips, ridding himself of the poisonous taboo the name instilled.

"Money, Harpi," Jennis said. "I know you want it, and now I know why you really need it... what else will you do for money Harpi? Make an honest living? Don't make me laugh."

Jennis knew he had hit Harpi's weakness now, it was true Harpi's funds were running low what with caring for the child and paying Angeline, and his only skills were in killing, he could do nothing else, this he knew well. Harpi did not want to come out of his retirement either, of course, he did not wish to kill anymore. But the thought of not being able to pay Angeline, not only embarrassing, but potentially heartbreaking, because her departure would follow immediately after. He could not bear this thought. He had grown to love her so much in this year and some months, he refused to let that happen. Harpi looked directly at Jennis and nodded.

"Excuse me, Harpi?" Jennis said, thoroughly enjoying his victory. "You wish to be my pet again?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Master," Jennis told him with a smirk.

Biting back a nasty retort Harpi replied, "Yes, Master."

"Excellent, I then give you your firs- OWW!" Jennis swore and fury etched his normally handsome features. Harpi searched for the source of his outburst. He found it in his Hawkling, while Jennis had been distracted with his own victory his Hawkling had come behind him and punched Jennis's vulnerable joint behind the knee. Harpi knew how much pain a shot at the proper spot would cause and assumed correctly that the girl had gotten it just right, Harpi was about to explain to Jennis that it was hard to teach children any manners these days, but he saw Jennis smile maliciously which stopped his voice.

"What a child you have here Harpi," and Jennis attempted to hold her shoulder, but the girl ducked away from his hand. "Been teaching her your art I suppose?" Jennis asked, and then with a quick snap of his arm he slammed the little girl with his fist, she went down quickly. "Teach this girl manners or I will Harpi, and you will not like my teaching methods, I guarantee you!" Jennis gave Harpi a cold stare, Harpi remained as calm as he could manage despite the dragon raging in his stomach about the rudeness he and his poor Hawkling had just endured.

After a moment of cold silence, Jennis produced a bit of paper and gave it to Harpi. Jennis finally left and Harpi ran to his surrogate daughter and shook her gently awake. She was lucky, she only had a few bruises to show from her encounter with Jennis.

"That was very brave of you Hawkling," Harpi said when she was able to sit up. Harpi brushed away strands of black hair from her golden eyes, strands that had come loose from the braid that Angeline had worked for ages on, and he smiled at the little girl that had come into his life.

"Thank you," the girl said in a musical little voice, Harpi gaped at her in silent wonderment, this new development might prove quite interesting to Angeline, he thought, she would be quite excited by the child finding her voice, she might even forget the visit with the snake. Harpi looked at the crumpled paper in his fist and shoved it dutifully in the front pocket of his shirt. He helped the girl up, careful of her aches, and put a large finger under her chin.

"Have you always been able to speak little one?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I don't remember speaking before, you must know, I have lived with you forever, Harpi."

A twisted feeling in Harpi's stomach scrunched itself even tighter inside him, she must not have been old enough to remember what happened in the village he thought and he couldn't tell her at this age, and he probably would never tell her, he realized, because he couldn't stand it if a single tear ever formed in her eyes.

"Do you know your name little Hawk?"

"You call me Hawkling," she said.

"Yes, but do you remember your real name?"

The child thought for a moment and replied, "Tessa."

Harpi smiled at Tessa who innocently smiled back without any real knowledge of her past, looking only toward the future.


	3. To Learn

To Learn

Tessa grew up in every possible way, and Harpi and Angeline watched with loving eyes over her. The only worry Harpi had for his little daughter was in the form of Jennis. He anxiously kept her from wandering too far from the house, but wandering was not Tessa's objective. She was a careful and thoughtful child who scoffed at the basics and rushed herself onto anything that was difficult, whether it was good for her or not. But her stubbornness couldn't be subdued.

Harpi struggled with Tessa's tendencies to skip what she proclaimed as too easy, he forced her to listen to reason, but at Tessa's mastery of each new bit of knowledge through her own methods Harpi became more and more convinced that she would never gain the respect that she needed for knowledge.

There came a time, in those rough years between old child and young adult, when Tessa became picky and snobbish. Mostly this attitude was directed toward Angeline who only had taught her household chores, cooking and shopping, those skills which Tessa believed useless, merely because she thought that Angeline would always do these things for her. Harpi had less to fear from Tessa's moods because he taught her everything she knew about math and history, she had a respect for him that he feared would evaporate when he could teach her no more.

Harpi caught Tessa in a particularly horrid mood a few days before she would turn thirteen. Harpi was not sure of the context of Tessa's tirade, but he knew by her tone that it did not really matter. But whatever words spewed from her lips were causing Angeline such pain! Eyes wet with held back tears Angeline could only stand and watch the sweet girl she had raised screech about some indiscretion on her part. Harpi knew that although Angeline was strict enough with Tessa, it hurt to punish her. Not to mention the guilt Angeline felt at not being Tessa's real mother. Of course Harpi thought Angeline an excellent mother for Tessa, but this was something they did not discuss.

But this fight sparked an idea into Harpi's old mind, discipline was all she needed and Harpi knew who to give it to her.

"Tessa," Harpi said in his deadly calm voice.

Tessa stopped ranting and turned away from Angeline, in the perfect imitation of the betrayed child. Her golden eyes flashed with a fury that Harpi had seen when she was forced to eat broccoli as a youngster.

"Go to the hall, we are going for a walk, I will meet you there," Tessa nodded, but did not speak, only strode from the room without a backward glance.

Harpi looked at Angeline, who turned her back to him in an attempt to hide the fact that she was crying. Harpi as attentive as ever, came behind her and hugged her tightly. Angeline craved the warmth and solidity of his body and turned, letting tears stain his tunic.

"She has a way with words that makes me-" Angeline tried to explain.

Harpi shushed her and kissed the top of her head, saying "I know, she has a silver tongue that I am about to teach her how to use."

Angeline gave a wet laugh and pulled away from the embrace, "I think I should get back to the chores." She composed herself and fixed her hair from its mussed state and began to bustle about the kitchen.

Harpi admired her strength and walked out of the kitchen with a smile. As he saw a pouting Tessa in the hallway he carefully replaced his smile with a look of calm determination.

"Keep up with me, Hawkling," Harpi said, using his pet name for her to hint to her that this would not be a lecture. Harpi led her to the banks of the Timmerus river. Harpi loved the walk down the old and beaten path that humans rarely traveled. The lush green grass was springy under his soft leather boots and the sky was the perfect color of blue. His hawkling, he noticed without looking back, was just a little slower then he would have liked. But instead of slowing he took up a brisker pace which had the desired effect. The sound of Tessa's feet swishing through the grass became hurried and lighter.

Harpi stopped almost abruptly under the shade of a towering willow tree. He settled himself onto one of the upraised roots. He sat taylor style and indicated that Tessa do the same on the grass carpet below.

"Why do you yell at Angeline so, Hawkling?" Harpi asked after a moment.

"Well today she said-" Tessa began to whine.

"No," Harpi interrupted. "Not why today, why ever." Tessa didn't answer him, he had not expected her to. Harpi contemplated for another moment.

"I am going to teach you something that I learned at a very young age. It is something that not many girls learn in this part of the world. I am going to teach you how to fight."

Tessa sat up in rapt attention, she had seen the boys wrestling in the fields, she wanted that kind of power and that kind of strength.

"But Hawkling the most important thing about this kind of fighting is that you must learn to be patient, master the basics then go on to the next step. It is very important, I want you to know this, you must do it properly or I will not be able to teach it to you."

"I promise to do it right!" Tessa said willingly. "Please teach me!"

"You promise to do exactly as I say? Swear by the Gods?"

"I swear by every God there is Harpi!" Tessa's eyes shone with a bright flame of passion, this was new, nothing he had ever taught her exposed this much raw passion.

"I will teach you the basics Hawkling, then I have to go into the capital for business, and you will have to master them by practicing every chance you can, but no shirking your chores mind," Harpi told her.

"Harpi you always leave for business, can't I come with you?" Tessa pleaded with a sad note in her voice.

She had asked many times to go with him and Harpi already knew his answer by heart, "No Hawkling, maybe another time." Harpi regretted this lie to his precious Hawkling, but he could not let her come with him on his dirty little business ventures fresh from Jennis. And he knew he would never take her to the city because the both of them, Angeline and Tessa, were a weakness in his iron clad image.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Harpi began to teach Tessa how to punch and kick properly. When she asked a question that Harpi thought would create too much for her he simply told her that was too advanced for just now and that they would get there. If she persisted he would tell her that he could not teach her if she kept at it the wrong way. This stopped the flow of questions for the entire hour that the two worked.

"It is done Hawkling, we are going to meditate and stop," Harpi announced.

"What is a meditate?" Tessa asked.

"We will sit and calm our minds and bodies," Harpi replied, he sat down on the ground taylor style and Tessa followed suit.

"Breathe Tessa," Harpi said, "Let all of the earth flow through you in each breath, let strain and unhappiness flow out with the stale air. Breathing in and out." The pair of them stayed that way for a solid ten minutes before Tessa began to get restless.

"I believe you can stand no more Hawkling," Harpi said. "It was a very good effort sitting so still, not many your age can do that. Now while I am gone you must practice hard, put power in your punches and if I think you are ready when I return we will continue."

The two of them walked back to the house in silence, they watched the sun dip lower into the far off hills and watched as the moon rose slowly as if erupting from the river. Harpi paused as they reached the door and touched Tessa's shoulder gently.

"I think you should apologize to Angeline, I will not force you, you are too old for that, but I hope you are mature enough to admit when you are wrong." And with that Harpi left Tessa in the doorway, frowning at herself.

Dinner had been quite and clean up had been equally silent. Tessa went to bed without more then a goodnight spoken to either Harpi or Angeline. Harpi left without any faith lost in Tessa's maturity. He knew that sometimes time was what was needed for a wounded pride. Angeline was sad about the fight, but would not let her own pride get in the way of the relationships of anyone in the house.

Angeline slept through the night with uneasy dreams, she thanked the Gods for letting a scream pierce through them. Angeline burst out of her room and into Tessa's.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

Angeline could barely make out the reply that Tessa sobbed back.

"What's wrong?" Angeline asked more firmly and held the girl's shoulder's to stop her from shaking so badly.

"I'm bleeding!" Tessa wailed.

"Where?" Angeline asked, a note of urgency in her voice.

Embarrasment caught Tessa's throat and she merely pointed between her thighs. Angeline let out a high pitched giggle of relief, she had thought the poor girl had been cut somehow!

"Stop laughing!" Tessa shouted, indignantly. "I'm dying and your laughing!"

"Oh sweetling! I'm sorry for laughing, but you are NOT dying I assure you!" Angeline told her.

"I'm not?"

"No silly you got the monthlies is all," Angeline said. "It means you are becoming a woman, the monthlies mean you have the choice to bear a child now."

"But I don't want a child!" Tessa said.

Angeline laughed again, "if you don't go lying about with men it won't happen. And if you like I can get you a pregnancy charm so that when you do go about lying with men, Gods forbid, you won't get pregnant."

Tessa wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought.

"Hmph, I thought you might do something of the sort," Angeline said with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"Will it stop me from doing things?" Tessa asked, thinking of her fighting lessons.

"Only if you let it, the worst bit are the cramps, an ache in the stomach, but I can brew you a tea that will help," Angeline told her.

Tessa bit her lip and hugged Angeline fiercely. "Thank you," Tessa murmured into her nightgown.

"You are welcome. Now come help me clean up your sheets and I will help you with the finer details of this whole monthlies thing," Angeline said.

Tessa struggled out of bed to help her, a smile lit her face. And she had just begun to think men were more worthwhile then women and this little surprise came along. She felt stronger, prouder of women. Bearing this little secret and handling this pain, she added as an afterthought as she felt her first cramp. Angeline was right, it wouldn't stop her from doing anything unless she gave into it. She watched as Angeline showed her to make cloth strips to catch the blood and prayed to any listening Gods that Angeline had some of that tea in her kitchen.


	4. To Live

To Live

It is amazing sometimes how the years sort of fade into one another and you look back and suddenly it seems as if ages have passed in seconds. It was like that with Tessa's teen years. She had no real adventures in these years, nothing of real consequence happened. Tessa merely taught herself everything she could from her books and her other sources of knowledge, her parents. Harpi and Angeline had come to be parents who she trusted and revered. And although Harpi could teach her more about science and logic Tessa soon found that there was more to life then knowledge, these things she learned from Angeline.

Angeline, as it turned out, had been a governess for a young boy years before she had met Harpi and Tessa. She had accompanied him to court, learning many of the customs therein, all of which she taught to her intent pupil. Tessa quickly realized that women were not considered equal to men in Tyra and she longed to go north just to see the female warriors and other women who gained prominence in the world. Tessa had worn briches almost all her life but when she turned fifteen she found that the men scoffed and refused to listen to her when she spoke. This began Angeline's teachings on the ways of court life and societies, although Angeline hadn't put it that way.

The villages tried to imitate the lives of court people, Angeline had explained on the night Tessa had come home in a fuss because villagers had made fun of her clothes, but the people had a very hard time keeping up. There would always be someone who did not like you, but sometimes you just had to ignore it and walk away. And sometimes you have to stand up.

"But how do I know Angeline?" Tessa asked. "When do I fight and when do I ignore?"

"You need to decide for yourself the proper times. Choose your battles wisely," Angeline replied.

"Perhaps this time is something I should fight?" Tessa asked uncertainly.

"Sweetling, you must ask yourself what good it would do?" Angeline said. "Use that logic Harpi has taught you! If you fight this all the merchants will ignore us and not let us buy food. But you must decide for yourself."

Tessa nodded at Angeline and hurried to her room. Emerging moments later she came out in a sky blue cotton dress.

"What do you think?" Tessa asked excitedly.

Angeline smiled and then put on a quizzical look, "If we do something with your hair... I think you will shock the wits out of that father of yours when he gets back from his business!" Angeline and Tessa laughed at this and Tessa announced that dresses weren't all bad. But as she went to wash for bed her thoughts turned to Harpi. She missed him dearly and worried for him in his age. The last time he got home he had his arm in a sling with a vague story about thieves that Tessa refused to believe.

We, of course, remember that Harpi was going about his business of assasinating people at Jennis's 'request' and he had done his duty well and quietly over the years. But his bones were getting brittle and his hair was falling out. And he was more and more fed up with his little jobs.

Tessa hoped that Harpi would realize how she had grown up since she had seen him last and would decide to give her even more advanced training in the fighting arts. Tessa had mastered hand to hand combat and daggers, now she was learning staff work and if she was lucky Harpi would teach her the glaive! The weapon of choice to a certain female knight she had been hearing a lot of since the end the Tortall's war with Scanran. Harpi's latest letter told them that he would be home this week and Tessa could barely wait.

Harpi had reached the town not long after the sun rose from the trees in the distance. His mount and he himself were worn out by the journey, but Harpi craved his hugs from the girls and a nice hot bath. This job had been the worst one since he burned Tessa's village to the ground. A family that had become potentially dangerous to Jennis's position somehow were the target. Harpi had picked them off one by one and afterwards he got vivaciously drunk in an attempt to drown the memory away, his attempts were in vain, Harpi still could see them crying, pale from the loss of blood. Harpi had tried to make the kills quickly, but the family had fought death to the teeth. The one girl reminded him of Angeline, but he had killed her anyway. Anything for money. But that was it, Harpi had suddenly decided. He couldn't do it anymore, no more killing and no more Jennis. His mind wandered into Jennis's threats so many years ago, but as age often does he underestimated them, he regarded them as just threats.

Harpi reached the gate of his home to an immediate uproar of applause in his whole body, taking his time with the tack and his horse, just savoring the return of his last job. He entered through the back door into the kitchen. Angeline was up and moving already, whipping up some breakfast. Tessa, he assumed, would still be sleeping, it was after all only the second hour of light.

Angeline had not noticed his arrival yet, Harpi smiled at her attention to her work.

"Morning," Harpi said softly. Angeline reacted quickly. She jumped around, a long wooden spoon in her hand. Harpi laughed as Angeline brought the spoon down in attempts to hit him, Harpi blocked the spoon easily with his hand and laughed.

"Harpi! You're back, this is wonderful!" Angeline exclaimed. She ran, about to greet him with a hug, but Harpi was to fast for her, his lips met hers in seconds and Angeline didn't pull back, possibly of shock, Harpi told himself, but he didn't let that thought ruin his perfect moment. He heard the spoon clatter to the floor and then he released Angeline. Who looked positively shocked. She ducked down to retrive her spoon and Harpi backed away to get his bags.

But no sooner had he picked them up, he dropped them once again as he heard a squeal and a strong force hit him around the middle. Tessa had gotten up early and was hugging him fiercely.

"Hawkling!" he said, "I have missed you!" Tessa had kissed his cheek and hugged him again with less force.

"I am so happy you're back, Harpi," she told him with a grin.

"I am happy to be back," he replied, matching her smile.

"I can get your stuff Harpi," she told him, "you sit and eat something." Tessa quickly gathered the bags and took them from the room. Harpi noticed her pause at Angeline and raise a quizzical eyebrow and a knowing smile.

Folowing Tessa's advice and sitting he noticed her antics. Had she seen the kiss? Harpi wondered. It was rather mature of her to pretend she hadn't... the thought made Harpi smile as she walked from the room. He had only just noticed her hair was put up and she was wearing a dress. He had never seen her in a dress in his life. Was she getting that old? he wondered, was he? She is nearly sixteen, a little voice in his head told him, she would be going to court now if she were a noble. He laughed at the thought of his little girl in the Tyrannian court, she would never fit in with that crowd, Totall's maybe.

His musings finished he turned his attention to Angeline, who was not facing him and was being unusually silent. He was worried that she did not love him like he loved her and a few uncomfortable moments passed, but when Angeline brought out eggs and meat for breakfast and put them down in front of him, she blushed. Harpi could see a smile lurking beneath. Harpi opened his mouth to speak, but Tessa came in smiling and Harpi pushed back his speech for another time and said instead. "Thank you, Angeline."

As Harpi looked back at his life he would always consider that day as perfect. He was seeing welcome changes in Tessa and perhaps even a requited love in his beloved Angeline. He could remember catching up with them on that day he considered his last assignment. He felt very content as Tessa offered to play her violin for them. Angeline had been teaching her for ages now. Harpi could recall the look in Tessa'a eyes when she told him how she was learning the longer songs. Passion that Tessa always showed every time she had felt she mastered something. And so with Harpi and Angeline's encouragement, Tessa retrieved her violin and pull the bow across the strings.

Angeline was nervous despite her extreme attempt at a casual night. Harpi had kissed her! Her heart jumped every time she had thought about that brief moment, she watched Harpi smiling at Tessa's playing. It was a beautiful and complex work that made her foot tape in time with the fast pace. Harpi was still as handsome as he had been when Angeline had first seen him almost nine years earlier. His black hair was a bit longer perhaps and grey strands streaked his mane more, he had a brighter smile now and a look of fullness instead of the scrawniness of his olden days. She felt very much in love with him although she had constantly squashed that feeling throughout the years, fearing the reaction. But now, the possibilities were endless.

As Tessa finished her song Harpi applauded and cheered with Angeline a half step behind.

"Play another Hawkling," Harpi said, a proud smile crossing his face.

Tessa did as she was told and started a new slower song. Angeline hadn't taught her this one, and Angeline wondered where she had learned it. But before she started to ask a soft voice purred on top of the music. Tessa was singing,

_Tale as old as time, True as it can be_

_Barely even friends, Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Angeline was amazed to hear her soft mezzo soprano as lightly as icing frost along to her own tune.

_Just a little change, Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Angeline and Harpi both giggled lightly at Tessa's names that they assumed correctly were for them.

_Ever just the same, Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Angeline smiled at Tessa proudly, and she noticed Harpi move to his feet. A few short strides brought him to her. He offered her his hand and said, "Would you care to dance?" Angeline was struck speechless, but offered up her hand and Harpi swept her in a circle and they danced to Tessa's music. Tessa continued to sing.

_Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Angeline felt very wooed at this point, and refused to look anywhere, but at Harpi's oddly golden eyes. She vaguely wondered if Tessa was in on everything. She thought so.

_Certain as the sun, Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"That was beautiful, Hawkling," Harpi said, letting go of Angeline reluctantly.

"Thank you," she said in a humble tone. A smile that she had been supressing all evening suddenly burst onto her face and she giggled knowingly and decided tactfully to say, "I'm quite tired now I think I shall get some rest." She gave Harpi a hug and a kiss on his cheek and Angeline got a hug also with an extra squeeze of the hand and a teasing look before Tessa went upstairs with a few backward glances to smile at the couple.


	5. To Lose

To Lose

The room we are about to see now is a lavishly furnished place. Tapestries and shaggy skins covered the walls and floor. Jennis's private quarters were a sight to behold. Lush fabrics and expensive oils were everywhere along with dusty books that seemed to be for show more then reading purposes. Jennis paced impatiently across the room. He wore only an old pair of breeches that were made out of a velvet material. Jennis was massively displeased by Harpi's decision to 'quit' his position as pet assassin. It was more that he felt he could quit then the fact that he actually did. Truthfully Harpi was losing his touch. Jennis had half a mind to let the fool live in peace. But that girl of his intrigued him. Those eyes had left a mark on him that no one else's could. Not even Harpi's whose eyes were the same gold flare.

Jennis stopped pacing as the door to the room opened and a servant girl walked in, bearing a vat of oil before her and bowing to the blonde god before her. Her features were dark and almost ugly but her body, clearly outlined by her uniform was a work of art. Perfect curves and ample breasts. Jennis breathed in her presence. He felt his tense shoulder muscles pulsing at the thought of his massage.

The woman wore an expression of discontentment, she had been personally requested by the master. A troubling sign. She attempted to remain completely still as Jennis walked over to her and lifted her chin with his fingers. She saw a look in his eyes that she didn't like and she bit her lip as she rose to her feet.

Jennis knew what he was planning to do about Harpi... make good on his threat perhaps. And have a whole new toy when he was ready for it. Jennis grabbed his servant's shoulder roughly.

Hundreds of miles away Tessa woke up with violent chills. She barely contained a scream. She couldn't remember the dream, but it had been a bad one. Shaking the bad feeling away she stepped out of her bed. The sun was not up yet but she doubted sleep would be able to come again tonight.

A glance at herself in the looking glass by her door made her smile softly. Black hair, pulled back from her face, attempted to mutiny from the hair tie. Her little nose sitting above pouted lips and of course the golden hawk eyes.

Tessa could barely believe she was seventeen. The days of her childhood had passed in a happy blur. She was still learning even now although less and less came from books. She was currently teaching herself the power of a woman's figure. She did not think her figure was good for her little experiments in the village, but that was her own illusion of imperfection. Her body curved just the right amount and the rest was perfectly proportioned. Hers was an odd beauty to be sure, but a beauty none the less.

Tessa carefully pulled her breeches out of her chest and dug for a fresh tunic. If Harpi was up she could probably convince him to teach her more about sword fighting, despite his objections that they weren't knights or nobles to use such things as swords. He consent to teaching her a little. She was a horrible hand with a sword, but she was determined to become at least average at it.

She slipped silently from her room, another little trick she had picked up. Walking quietly. She had practiced until she could barely be heard through the dry leaves in the forest. She could barely see in the early morning light, but she didn't need light to maneuver through the house. A soft light played on the floor outside of Harpi's study. He must be reading, Tessa thought. She stepped before the door and peered in at Harpi, who was sitting quietly on the floor.

Meditating, Tessa smiled at him. Greying hair and wrinkled skin were more evident on his face in the candle light. He was breathing softly, the slight rise and fall of his chest told her that and as she listened she could her the methodical thump of his heart.

It was a few moments before Harpi's head swung sharply to her. His face dissolved into a smile at the sight of her.

"Up so soon, Hawkling?" he asked.

"I had a dream," she explained.

"What about?"

"I can't remember," Tessa replied. She watched him stand up and stretch himself out.

"I don't suppose you would rather read then work on the sword?" Harpi asked, knowing full well exactly what her intentions were.

Tessa took her cue from him and pouted her lips. "Oh the face? This early?"

"It is not that early," Tessa told him.

"Oh but I am an old man," Harpi said, "I have aches and complaints."

"Don't speak as if you are so old," Tessa said.

"But I am, little Hawk," Harpi told her. "I am only getting older and you will too I am afraid."

"No Harpi, I will stay young forever," Tessa teased.

"Then I shall never worry," Harpi said.

"Never worry bout me," Tessa agreed. "Only teach me more about fighting with swords."

Harpi gave an exasperated expression before he took two practice swords from his weaponry.

They walked to the grove, practiced, without much success on Tessa's part, but with a renewed determination, and returned home for breakfast.

Angeline had cooked a very large breakfast of eggs and bacon and fruit rolls. Tessa happily greeted her and sat down hungrily. When all of them had finished up with their food and Tessa rose to help Angeline clean up the mess, a hand stopped her.

"Sit with us a moment, Tessa," Angeline said, with a smile.

Tessa had a feeling that she knew exactly what was coming. But she sat down with a confused expression anyway.

"My, what is the matter?" then deciding to make things more interesting she exclaimed. "Angeline! Where did you get that beautiful ring?" Tessa smiled, containing her laughter, just barely.

"You see Tessa," Angeline began. "Your father and I..." she blushed and Harpi beamed at the two of them.

Tessa couldn't help it anymore, she burst out laughing.

"You knew!" Angeline accused.

"Well of course I did! How could I not know you two were in love, I thought you'd have gotten married ages ago" Tessa said between laughs. "Don't be silly."

"What did I tell you Angeline? We can never get anything past our Hawkling," Harpi told her.

Angeline just shrugged and Tessa hugged her fiercely. They all cleaned up and Tessa and Angeline went to town together to pick out a wedding dress and flowers and so many other details that were fit for women to decide.

Harpi fell asleep reading in his favorite armchair.

It must have been hours after the girls had left, Harpi decided. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet. He was in so much comfort, and happiness filled his whole body. The world could be no better. He heard a noise, the shuffling of feet. The girls must be home, he thought and he opened his eyes.

His first thought was that he was dreaming. But that wasn't right, he was aware of too much. The smell of the men that surrounded him, the feel of the chair. His whole body tensed up, but no one seemed to be moving to him.

Jennis walked into his field of vision, and Harpi was shocked.

"Yes I know," Jennis said at Harpi's expression. "I don't usually make these rough house calls like this. But you see I wanted to make do on that thing I told you about, oh what, thirteen years ago? No one just plain runs out on me like that, you see. No one." Jennis nodded to a man on Harpi's left who hit him over the head with something large. The force of it made him black out. Harpi was in major trouble and so where his girls.

Angeline and Tessa came home later than they thought they would. Angeline was humming softly to herself and Tessa smiled at her. Tessa paused as they walked up the path to their own house. A sinking feeling nagged at Tessa, she ignored it. Slightly behind Angeline now Tessa trotted a little in an attempt to keep up. Angeline opened the door and disappeared inside. Tessa heard Angeline's stifled scream.

Tessa tensed and pulled out a dagger from an inside pocket. Whoever was in there was gonna pay for making Angeline scream.

Tessa dashed to the door, she ducked swiftly beneath a pair of arms and thrust her dagger upward, cutting them man with it. Tessa was shocked. She had never actually cut a man before. She paused for a moment too long as a new pair of arms grabbed her and forced her to move. Her dagger fell pathetically to the floor.

Jennis sat in Harpi's armchair. He looked very much at ease and as cocky as she remembered him. Yes, she recalled the brief meeting they had had and she struggled at the sight of the contemptuous God-like creature before her.

"Get out of that chair," Tessa said, after she realized she couldn't free herself from her guard in that position.

"Ah yes the little Harpi," Jennis cooed. "My you've grown. I never caught your name." He smiled at her loathing glare.

"I'm not surprised," Tessa said. "It would be hard to catch anything when you're made of slime."

"Oh little brat child, I wouldn't be so hasty to call me such fowl things. I mean your own father kills mercilessly, I merely-"

"I don't want to hear any lies from you!" Tessa said.

"Oh I don't lie, and not to beautiful women, like yourself. Or that wench..." Jennis let the word hang.

"Keep your grubby paws off Angeline!"

"You are in no position to make demands here," Jennis pointed out. "But perhaps a substitution?"

Tessa didn't reply, instead she spit in his face.

His cocky smile was replaced by anger and loathing. "Just for that I will have to personally see to your beloved Angeline."

Tessa had stopped struggling now and her guard had relaxed his grip, one more second now.

"You are the foulest, stupidest, most vile-" Tessa side stepped quickly and managed to get a well aimed kick at the man's groin. She quickly punched another man in the gut and turned on to Jennis next. She realized she was outnumbered by men who were not only stronger, but probably better trained then her, but she figured she needed to get Jennis, even if she died tonight.

She charged, she made a split decision between a punch and a roundhouse kick when she hit a solid wall of red gift. Invisible to her at first it flared red as she struck it. She had been shock by an electric jolt and fell flat on the floor paralyzed. It was many moments before she could move of her own volition again. Her only grim triumph was that Jennis, the immovable God had staggered! For only an instant, but that was all Tessa needed to feel her grim victory, she doubted anyone else had seen it but she was inclined to look at the bright side of things. Ha!, Her mind scoffed, bright side? You aren't dead yet.

While she was paralyzed guards removed her from the room. She was now tied up in her own bedroom. It had been silent now for almost an hour she guessed. What was her fate?

She might have dozed for a moment because the next moments flew by faster then they should have. Jennis stood before her now. She felt a surge of hatred, lying there on her side, tied like animal glaring up at Jennis' cruel smile.

"I have a proposition for you, Tessa," he said.

"I thought you didn't know my name," Tessa spat out.

"I have ways, your Angeline screams in quite a ravishing fashion if I do say so myself."

"You foul bas-"

"Oh don't worry your little head," Jennis said in a dismissive tone. "I need you happy for this venture I expect you to take. Besides, I will have more methods of torture assuming you fail."

"What could you possibly want?" Tessa said fiercely.

"Oh I think this can be a matter you might wish to discuss with your father," Jennis said. "I am actually giving you a choice here, sweetling"

"Then get on with it," Tessa said through gritted teeth.

"I am willing to untie you if you promise to be a good little captive."

Humiliation or a promise to the devil? Tessa weighed the options. "I promise," she murmured.

"Master?" Jennis said.

"The proper term for a female is 'mistress' " Tessa informed him blandly.

"A mouth on you!" Jennis said with pleasure. But he did not press the matter and untied her. He paused putting his lips next to her neck, his words sent shivers down her spine. Of disgust or pleasure she couldn't be sure. "We of course could forget this whole thing if you would consent to me, you intoxicate me you see, just another option you might enjoy to the others."

Jennis abruptly turned and left, Tessa followed after a pause. Marry the blonde God? Easy sure, but desirable? She was young, had so many young loves to experience before she even wanted to think about marriage. But still...

All thoughts of the marriage to the snake evaporated from her mind as she saw Harpi. Bruises forming on his face and probably every other inch of his body by the looks of it. His lip was bleeding and it looked like his eye wouldn't open.

"Harpi!" Tessa breathed and ran to him, kneeling at his side. "Papa."

"Hawkling?" Harpi moaned. He struggled to sit up.

"No save your strength, Papa."

"No, gotta get up, won't take this lying down," Harpi told her. Tessa helped him sit up against the far wall. When she was satisfied he would stay she turned to Jennis.

"Why would you do this?"

Jennis shrugged. "He fought." He said with obvious indifference. "Why do you care about the old killer anyway?"

"Shut your lying mouth!" Tessa yelled.

"He didn't tell you did he? It's all true. He was working for me since before you were born."

"No." Tessa said. "Papa?" she asked, turning.

"I'm sorry Tessa, there were many things I should have told you. This was one of them," Harpi said. Tessa couldn't be mad at him in this state. He was so broken already.

"It's okay Papa, it's not so bad," Tessa said.

"Liar," Harpi said, he coughed up a little blood.

"I'll fix this whole mess, Papa."

"No It's my mess I'll-"

Tessa interrupted him. "What is your proposition, Jennis?"

"I wish to send you on assignment."

"No," Harpi said, but he began to cough and said no more.

"And," Tessa prompted.

"And I will let you your father and your Angeline go free. Assuming you succeed of course."

"Intriguing." Tessa said, considering. "What is the catch?"

"No catch," Jennis said with a smile that indicated that there was indeed a catch. "We hold your father and Angeline under house arrest until you return."

"If I fail?"

"You marry me, and I kill them," Jennis said and indicated Harpi and Angeline.

"And I assume our discussion before is my other option?"

"Always."

"Alright then, what's my assignment?" Tessa asked, resigned.

"Kill the Lioness."

"What? As in the King's Champion? Impossible!"

"Well choose now, my Sweet, my patience grows thin," Jennis said, a smirk ever present on his revolting features.

A look at Harpi was all she needed. Harpi had shaken his head no, having lost all other strength to speak.

Tessa stared directly at Jennis and said, "I'll need a cover then if I am to kill her?"

"It's all taken care of, I will brief you on the way to my home and you can proceed from there. For now I can leave you with a little alone time with your family." Jennis laughed as guards tossed Harpi in the room Angeline must have been held. Tessa glared, but followed. A loud click told her she was locked into the room.

Tessa took a breath to steady herself then worked to free Angeline and Harpi from their bonds. After she freed them she helped Harpi to the bed. A check of his injuries told her that he was bruised and not seriously injured which was a relief at least. She tore her own dress sleeve to hold against his freely bleeding lip.

"Angeline? Hold this while I get some bruise balm."

"What is going on Tessa?" she asked as she obeyed. Tessa thought she heard a running nose, but otherwise Angeline seemed unharmed, shaken, but unharmed. Angeline looked at Harpi and winced in sympathy. "Oh Harpi!" she murmured.

Tessa fumbled through her drawers and finally came across some precious balm, a present from Harpi the birthday after they had started training. She ignored the sick feeling in her stomach as she brought the balm to Harpi.

"Here Papa, I'll put some on your eye first," Tessa said.

"I don't remember a time when you called me 'Papa' so often in a night," Harpi said. "Tessa I don't want you to do it, just run away and hide from him."

"I don't remember a time when you ever called me Tessa," Tessa said.

"I mean it, Angeline and I will be fine."

"I don't understand," Angeline said. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

Silence for a moment.

Tessa broke it. "The man out there, the leader, Jennis has given me a job to do, he promises that we will all go free if I do it."

"That job is to kill the Lioness," Harpi said bluntly.

"That's preposterous! How could Tessa kill anyone let alone the lady knight?" Angeline asked.

"I've been training her."

"No, Papa that's different, that's just-"

"Killing arts they call 'em." Harpi said. "You know 'em as well as I do and I was the best."

"So you really are a..."

"Well I was an assassin."

"What?" Angeline exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, to both of you," Harpi said with sorrow.

Angeline remained quiet.

"It's alright with me Papa," Tessa said with a tear rolling down from her eye.

"Tessa," Harpi said. "Please don't go."

"It's Hawkling to you," Tessa said trying to joke.

"Hawkling."

"Papa, I have to it's for us, the family."

"Hawkling, I am not your father."

Amazing how so much silence could triple in intensity.

"Why would you say that?"

"I have done so many things I regret, you are not one of them. It's selfish, but I wanted you, I needed you. I couldn't kill you. I just- just thought you should know. Now just take your chance and run away and leave us." Harpi said. He choked on any other words he might have had.

Tessa was shocked. What was going on here? How had these lies fabricated so much? She felt as if she had been suffocated all her life by a silk bag and then it was ripped away. Now she could feel the burlap on the outside.

"I can't," Tessa said. No one knew what she meant by that least of all Tessa, but there it was.

Tessa found a spare blanket and crawled into a corner in an attempt to sleep. All the while going through her mind, how could she have been so happy one minute and lose so much of herself the next... she may have drifted off at one point, but a guard woke her at the sun's first light. She didn't even say good-bye to Harpi and Angeline, she merely gathered what she thought she might need and left.

She wasn't sure why she wasn't going to do as Harpi had suggested and just run away, but she felt that she would remain in this trance forever and she mostly just wanted it to end.

But now all she had to do was kill a Lioness.


	6. Terraysa of Angincorr

Terraysa of Angincorr

Tessa was no more. Now the black haired and golden eyed young woman was Terraysa of Angincorr, Jennis of Angincorr's little sister who was bored at the Tyrannian courts and craved the adventure of the Tortallian court. Tessa surveyed the sprawling city of Corus from her vantage point on the largest excuse for a hill she had ever seen. Her visit to Tortall was supposed to be fun, not steeped in misery and worry.

Tessa had been dreading this moment since she left her home and not even the wonders of any natural landscape could shock her out of her mood for more then a few moments. Tessa looked around at her companions. Three male guards, none of which were in the least bit interesting or handsome for that matter, and one serving maid who had, so far, refused to speak more then a Yes Miss or No Miss to her. Despite Tessa's insistence that she not be called 'miss'. But Tessa shooed her thoughts away from her help, every time she thought of them it reminded her of where they had come from. Jennis was as intolerable as ever and Tessa refused to think about him. She also didn't want to think about Harpi and Angeline, that all could come later when she had settled herself and could focus properly on the pain.

She let her mind wander to her new wardrobe with mixed feelings. She loved the low cut and velvety dresses that filled her trunk along with some hidden weapons and other trinkets. But much of that stuff and even the black mare she was riding, she refused to sit still in a carriage for the two weeks of the journey, came from Jennis. She shook herself away from those thoughts as well. Best to just think about her assignment, which seemed unreal and distant to her still.

"I am in so deep right now," she murmured.

"Excuse me, Miss" asked her maid, Kylee, asked. "Did you need something?" Wow, Tessa thought momentarily surprised by her use of several syllables.

"Um, no," Tessa said, "Just praying to the Gods for luck. You know."

"Of course Lady Terraysa." Kylee looked down again. Tessa breathed.

"Let's go then shall we?" Tessa said and led the way down the Great Road.

Tessa reigned in the horse she had named Honey at the stables. A young man took the reigns of Honey and Kylee's horse, a blue roan Tessa was calling Sly, Tessa paused to pull Honey into a little hug of reassurance and offered the stable boy two coins for his troubles. The men at arms informed her that they would stay the night and ride home in two days time. She was on her own with Kylee and the whole Tortallian court.

Tessa thanked them for coming. The stable boy said servants would take the trunks to a room for them and informed Tessa that the King and Queen would be accepting guest's now for a brief introduction before they were presented to court. Tessa thanked him again and set off to the Castle.

Once inside Tessa was completely lost. She looked around expectantly for a sign.

"Any idea where we are going?" Tessa asked her.

"No, Lady Terraysa," Kylee replied. Tessa felt a bit defeated at Kylee's monosyllable habits returning and sighed. Tessa glanced about again and saw a young man walking by. He paused when he saw her. He smiled and Tessa smiled back despite the fact that he was looking a little lower then her face. Well at least the dress was working its magic, she thought, she didn't resent him in the least.

"Pardon me, sir," she curtsied and Kylee followed her example. "Could you please direct us to the place where the King and Queen are making introductions?"

The man bowed back and Tessa studied him. He had light red hair and hazel eyes. He was quite handsome, he was wearing comfortable looking breeches and a tunic and she envied him a little bit for it.

"I could my lady...?" said the man.

"Terraysa of Angincorr," Tessa supplied easily.

"I am squire Alan of Pirates Swoop," he informed her "and you have caught me at a most opportune time Lady Terraysa, my Knight master has granted me the pleasure of fetching some books from the library."

"Well we mustn't keep you from your duties," Tessa told him. "If you could point the way?"

Squire Alan smiled. "You misunderstand, Lady Terraysa, a young lady in distress is an ample excuse to dawdle." He bowed again with a playful glint in his eyes and an innocent smile on his face. "Besides the halls twist in such a way that I wonder if they are just there to confuse guests."

Tessa laughed at his words and playful manner. How informal of a squire! she thought gleefully. "Well I appreciate your cause," she said as seriously as she could manage which made squire Alan's smile widen. "and I bid you to lead the way."

Squire Alan chortled at her as he led the way down a mess of corridors. "From where do you hail Lady Terraysa? I have never heard of Angincorr. And I assume you are a courtier?" Squire Alan asked her.

"Please Squire Alan of Pirates Swoop, I prefer Tessa and I 'hail' from Tyra. Angincorr is south of the capital. And if I must be labeled you have done it correctly," Tessa said, they had just passed the library where Tessa paused to inspect the books with a slightly glazed expression. "This is the Library Squire Alan?" she added.

"If you are using such an informal title I might be inclined to use a similar one," he said. "And that happens to be the library as you have so accurately guessed. As to your being a courtier I meant no offense of ill will upon such a label."

"I am not so much offended at grieved of my own circumstances as a courtier. I am afraid I have never found it much to my liking," Tessa told him. Already her lies were easily smoothed out around her. She knew enough to make them simple and close enough to her own character as to escape any notice or suspicion from anyone she might tell them to.

"I suppose I never really considered the limited choices of Ladies in places other then Tortall. I would think you have other choices now that you're here?"

Tessa was still staring dreamily at the books. "I am more locked in then you would think Squire Alan," she replied. She began to go into the library and stopped only at the gentle hand on her shoulder. At first Tessa thought it was Alan and she was surprised at his boldness. Tessa glanced at the hand which belonged to Kylee.

"Lady Terraysa," she said with her eyes down. "I don't believe we have time for leisure."

Squire Alan laughed loudly "I think you ought to meet my brother. You can both drool over books together."

"A Lady never drools," Tessa told him with a slightly embarrassed smile. "It's a beautiful library, nothing like the one back home."

"It's mainly due to my Uncle Numair, his own craving for books and his persuasion skills led their Majesties to filling it up although my own parents didn't object to the idea."

"Numair?" Tessa asked, the name rung bells in her head. Tessa's eyes shot open. "Numair Salmalin? The Black robe Mage?"

"That's him."

"He's your uncle?"

"Well adopted uncle. Daine and him are good friends of my Ma and Da."

"Numair Salmalin is married? How human of a legend," Tessa said, basking in this new information.

"Legends often are more human then anyone else," Alan told her. "I know this lesson very well."

"Well you can continue to stun me with superiority," Tessa said sarcastically with a short curtsey.

"Ah don't you know any legends from Tyra? I'm sure you know Haggerth of Hounds Tooth and the mighty Jarreb who out rode the fastest horses in all of the desert."

"Such men are of so high a stature they don't bother with my company. Noble I may be, popular in the Tyrannian courts I am not."

"Not even the greatest assassin in all the world? Harpi the Horrible?" Alan asked turning down yet another hallway.

Tessa swallowed her reaction and merely shook her head. Her mind quickly worked for a response. "Now good squire? Do I look like a young maiden who flirts with assassins? Or hovers around legends begging for a dance?"

Alan laughed and said, "I am glad to have dawdled with you for so long, Tessa, but I am afraid we have finally reached our destination."

"I thank you for your courtesy and entertainment," Tessa said with a bright smile that faded away as the squire turned and was lost in the hallways.

Squire Alan lost himself in thoughts of this new courtier. She had nothing on his favored Elise, but something vibrated from her being that intrigued him. Made him feel as if he needed to be her friend.

Tessa's introduction to the King and Queen was short and uninteresting. Her head was now mostly filled with thoughts of Harpi. How hadn't she heard of his reputation? Somehow she was shown to her new rooms and was now lying in her bed waiting for sleep.

Her head filled itself with trepidation's and other worries, but as she had done every night since she was thirteen she cleared her mind and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Harpi: A History

Harpi: A History

Harpi's lips bled from fresh wounds, but he kept his fierce pride, he had succeeded in detering the guards from Angeline. They had tried once again to take Angeline away from him. They cackled horribly when they attempted this, which gave Harpi visions of his helpless Angeline cowering in a corner, hurt, scared, and in the worst trouble he could imagine.

Harpi smiled in a grimace when he thought of his shallow victory, he still hated himself for underestimating Jennis and for putting the only two people he loved in so much danger.

At least he could try to help Angeline. Tessa was another problem all together. She could not kill the Lioness herself. It was absurd. It was foolish. And Harpi knew of no one else who could to the job better. He was unsure if Tessa would do it, though. She had never taken a life, and the Gods knew she owed him nothing. But at the same time he hoped that Tessa could find a way to free Angeline and escape the horrible fate that awaited her with Jennis in her path. His thoughts were interrupted by his throat wrenching coughs. Blood pooled on the floor in front of him.

Harpi was weak, he was tired and he was going without food. Any spare scraps that the guards gave them went to Angeline. She was moping away the blood on his face and on the floor, and spreading Tessa's bruise balm over the worst of his injuries. He kept his eyes low, ashamed of what he had put her through.

If his teacher, or any of the Shang saw him like this, helpless and bleeding, they might wonder what had become of the old Harpi. The oldest of the Legendary Shang, reduced to a pile of bruises at his beloved's feet.

Harpi had been nearly four when he had been chosen to become a Shang warrior. A four year old child caring for his drunken drug stained mother. A man with wise water eyes and crisp black hair choose him, and became his teacher. His master. Perhaps Harpi had been chosen out of pity, his master saw what his life was. But then again, the Yamani aren't prone to pity. They are prone to discipline, and pride.

Harpi's name was once Laro. Harpi could barely hear his name on the breeze, he had gone without that name for a long time. Laro was a name that meant pain to him, it was the name his mother had given him, a drunken grasp at reality. It was a name that meant nothing, and tied him to his past.

Punches, kicks, throws and grabs, all the moves that he had taught Tessa, all the moves he had practiced over and over again, burned into his brain and muscles. He passed through the ranks of Shang warriors easily, his anger and his past fueled his progress. The Shang Wolf was a difficult master to please, but Harpi did it. He endured every punishment, every pain with dignity, because one day it would give him a new name, a new future and a plank past.

The title Harpi was given to him at age seventeen. Only the best Shang warriors are named after immortals. The Shang Wolf bestowed the title to him. His master was proud, Harpi had the world he was searching for.

The young Harpi was proud and foolish. Jennis found him at that age, at that mind set and with a bargaining piece at his feet. If only Harpi could have forgotten his mother, like he intended, but he could not. He still cared for her, he still sent her money when he could. She was the same as ever, drunken and drugged. But she wept at Harpi's feet, she begged and pleaded for him to help her. And he did.

She was desperately in debt, to Lord Jennis of Angincorr. She had sold her body ro him, but it was not enough. She owed still more. Harpi resolved to speak to the noble, and found the malicious future he never wanted.

Harpi gave up his ideals, his virtue for money and his mother. But he kept at his job as an assasin. Long after his mother had killed herself. For money and for prestige. He finally had a name to be proud of. A name of fear, a name of recognition. He killed, murdered innocents, anyone Jennis deemed dangerous. And he didn't stop.

There was no excuse, he had been swayed by the power and the respect. And by the time he had realized that he was unhappy, it was too late. He burned his own village down, watching it melt into the wind. He killed his master.

The Shang Wolf fought well, and Harpi found that he could not kill him. This realization came much too late. The Wolf was mortally wounded and he killed himself as per the Yamani tradition. Harpi cried at his feet, begging for forgiveness, for change, for anything.

The Shang wolfs last words ended any threads that clung to the morals of that younger Harpi. As Harpi knelt, drenched in blood before his only friend, his mentor, he heard his dying gasp.

"The one who kills shall never be loved."

Love.

All that Harpi had truly wanted.

Gone.

Lost to him forever.

Until Tessa. Until his golden eyed girl rescued him from his own path of loathing and self destruction. Tessa's eyes had been his own. Tessa was his lost childhood. Tessa could be loved. And he loved her fiercely.

He had tried to quit for her, so many times. But, what else was he good for?

Tessa would love him if she never learned the truth. And now she was lost to him?

And Angeline?

He did not even want to consider that loss.

Wasn't there enough pain without that?

Master was right.

No one loves the one who kills.

Angeline placed the bruise balm back in the drawer and helped Harpi to sit up while he drowned in her pity and his own self pity. He couldn't meet her eyes. Those clear blue orbs would be laced with hate, and anger. He was too ashamed to face it. Too ashamed and too tired.

"Harpi?" Angeline's shaking bell voice finally said, clearing away the past lingering in Harpi's eyes. "Thank you."


	8. Books and Gifts

Books and Magic

Tessa woke up early, the sun was just barely rising above the hills beyond her new window. Tessa wasn't sure if the sun rose later in Tortall than in Tyra, but she was sure that she didn't want to sleep any more. She was having dreams about a burning village and Harpi killing Angeline with a long thin blade.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Harpi yet. He was her father, her mentor and her strength. And he was an assasin. All the things that he gave her, paid for by blood money. Tessa shivered, it was colder in Tortall, that was for sure.

Angeline. That was what her mission was about, saving Angeline. Harpi, well she owed him for raising her, and caring for her. And this would be payment for that. After this was over she could search for her real family. If they still wanted her.

It was much too early to do anything, and her day was empty. The court would convene tomorrow night and she already had a beautiful silk dress of black and gold threads, accenting her hair and eyes. Kylee would do her face paint and her hair all afternoon the next day. But what to do now? With no acquaintances as of yet she had nothing to accomplish.

Killing the Lioness would be a tricky business indeed. Getting close to her as a courtier seemed next to impossible. Did the Lioness even attend balls? Tessa sighed. Her stay would have to be a long one. Long was bad, Harpi and Angeline would be scared, possibly hurt. Jennis could not be trusted to be a man of his word, Tessa knew that. But there was nothing to be done. Not until the ball.

Tessa considered entertaining herself with practicing her punches, kicks and holds, but she wasn't sure how much Kylee should know about her abilities. She decided to explore the library that she had passed the other day. She left a note for Kylee, and dressed in a plain cotton dress, leaving her worries in the room.

Finding the library was a little difficult, Tessa thought she had gone too far at one point, and had to turn back only to find her room again. Determined to find the place herself she took a deep breath and went off again.

She found it on her third try, and smiled in relief. The scent of unread pages brought her forward. Perhaps she might not mind staying her for a little while. Tessa stroked the binding of the books casually letting her fingers find one that she might read. Tessa closed her eyes and walked down the long shelves.

Had Tessa's eyes been open she might not have come down quite so far, a brilliant light hoovered over a young man with fire red hair and clear green hazel eyes. His nose was deeply ensconced in a book, he didn't notice the girl coming toward him.

Tessa always had a natural ability to evade people's senses, that combined with her training made her invisible in the dim library, even when she walked into the circle if magical light she went unnoticed. Only when her solid form collided with the young man's did he notice her.

The collision made several things happen.

The magical light extinguished. Leaving the two of them in the poor light of the nearest crystal lamp.

The young man swore and dropped the stack of books with a loud clatter.

Tessa opened her eyes. Shocked and startled by the sudden warm force.

And their eyes met. Hawk gold and green hazel paired in the semi darkness.

"Hey," said the young man angrily. "What are you doing here?" Tessa didn't reply, the man spoke with authority, with pride, so Tessa did the only thing she could think to do. She bent down and scooped up his books. Unfortunately the man decided to do the same thing. He cursed as she dropped them again in suprise.

"Do you have any business here? Does your Mistress even know your here?" he asked rudely. He thought she was a servant! Tessa frowned. Some disguise! But she was too shocked at his words and his manner to say anything at all.

"Well?" he demanded. Before Tessa could gather her wits a light popped on above their heads and Tessa had to blink to regain her sight.

A large mage appeared in the circle of light saying, "Thom? Who are you speaking- oh, Hello Miss." A friendly smile was visible under a long nose and deep brown eyes. Black hair framed his thin face and pointed chin. Tessa immediately straightened with one of the fallen books tucked into her arms. Tessa could only bow, mutter a sorry and flee from the room, embarrassed at her actions.

Numair Salmalin watched as the girl with the golden eyes ran off and turned to Thom of Pirates Swoop. "What happened, Thom?"

"I found it, Numair," Thom said, "I was reading the translation until that serving girl barrelled into me. I dropped my books and completely lost my place."

"And your temper," Numair said mildly. "Honestly Thom, you scared the poor girl half to death. She didn't mean any harm. You didn't have to treat her so poorly."

"But she-!"

"Thom."

Thom paused a moment, pushing his red mop of hair from his hazel green eyes and said, "Yes, you're right. I did yell a bit."

"A bit?"

"Well you know how I get Uncle Numair. When I get sucked in..."

"We've all been there, Thom," Numair said with a sheepish smile, undoubtedly thinking about the cleaning woman who interrupted one of his experiments many moons ago. "You should apologise to her."

"I will," Thom said. "I can ask around. It shouldn't be hard to find a girl with eyes like hers."

"Yes," Numair said absently.

"What's wrong?" Thom asked.

"Did you take a good look at her, Thom?"

"Not really, the lighting was poor, I just-"

"No, you misunderstand, I mean magically. I couldn't see anything."

"So she has no gift. What's odd about that?"

"Well. You see we are all made with a core, a spirit of sorts. And I can see every core of a person, and then I can see the gift, if they have it, over laying that core. It is much the way wild magic is seen."

"Yes..." Thom replied, confused.

"Well, I couldn't see anything on the girl at all, no core. It was blank space on my radar." They remained silent for a moment, processing this.

"That doesn't make any sense," Thom finally said.

"Perhaps I wasn't looking properly," Numair said.

"Perhaps," Thom replied.


	9. First and Second Impressions

First and Second Impressions

Tessa was all nerves. She was barely an hour away from her grand entrance into the Tortallan court. What if she did things wrong or stupid? Just the thought of her stupidity yesterday was enough to bring her hand to her eyes in shame. For the twentieth time that day Kylee stopped her hand. It was a good instinct, Tessa's eyes were covered in gold and glittering face paint and the slightest touch would smudge Kylee's fine work. Tessa's hair was next. Fine and thin braids coiled around her head in delicate swirls, but the bulk of her silky black hair curled in a waterfall of black.

Tessa was uncomfortable and unsure of herself. She had never been so dressed up in her life. And the dress. Tessa was almost afraid of it. Her mobility would surely be restricted, Jennis had obviously not thought about her need for motion at all. Or perhaps he didn't want her to move, didn't want her to succeed. That was more than plausible.

She sighed as Kylee took the dress and held the arms open. Tessa stepped into it cautiously, wary of her hair. When the dress was on Tessa decided that it wasn't so bad, the sleeves were long flowing things that could hide multiple little weapons if necessary, and the neck was low and revealing, a perfect distraction. The back of the dress had the intricate ties of a corset, which restricted Tessa's mobility slightly, but also accentuated her curves, the skirt of the dress clung to her, but not in a way that would cripple her. It made a swishing sound when she walked and was the color of the palest gold with black accents. She didn't quite recognise herself in the tall looking glass that Kylee produced for her, but her nerves calmed slightly.

Her feet were slippered in black soft satin and made no noise as she glided to the grand staircase with three other girls, decked in similar outfits. She barely heard her alias as it was called and was pushed to the stairs by an anxious Kylee. Tessa kept her balance, at least she could manage something on her own. She walked, curtsied and was lead away to a table with some other courtiers.

One girl smiled at her welcomely, another was more concerned with the girl who entered after her and the third gave her a contemptuous grimace. Tessa sat next to the first girl who murmured a greeting and watched the rest of the procession. There was a meal before the dancing and servants brought finger bowls to each table.

"My name is Elise," said the friendly girl. She was beautiful, Tessa decided, her face was full and happy, she had bright green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that curled perfectly around her delicate features. Her dress was a pale blue and styled after the Queen's. Around her neck was a silver chain with a charm that Tessa couldn't identify.

"Tessa," Tessa supplied politely to the girl.

"This is Jana," Elise said, indicating a Bazhir girl with beautiful black hair and soulful black eyes. Jana smiled cautiously and nodded. "Her sister was the girl after you, Kya." At Kya's name Jana stole a glance at her, the two of them looked almost identical, Jana might have been a few inches taller. It was obvious that Jana was worried about her little sister, Kya on the other hand didn't seem to be as worried, she chatted easily with the girls at her table.

"And my name is Annabelle," said the third girl. "maybe you should go back wherever you came from, dirty foreigner. Tortall men are for Tortall ladies. Not Tyrannian throw backs." Annabelle was blonde haired and grey eyed, her face was thin and petite. She was too skinny for her height and had a scowl that made Tessa instantly dislike her.

"Don't listen to, Annabelle," Jana said with a flip of her hair. "We don't. She's just jealous because she's been here four seasons and can't find a man."

"No, Jana," Annabelle said, "Thom danced with me twice last time." Jana laughed and Elise looked down at her plate, trying to control her giggles.

"Alan dared him to Annabelle," Jana finally snorted. Tessa smiled as Annabelle turned red and focused on her food. Elise tactfully change the subject and the rest of them settled down enough to eat. Elise and Jana carried on the conversation with minimal input from Tessa.

After the food had gone away the royal family led the first dance. During the first dance a familiar red head made his way to their table. When squire Alan met Tessa's eyes he winked. Tessa smiled in return, not expecting him to come over, but he was. Tessa was confused at first, wondering if he was an admirer of her suddenly. But she was not the only one who noticed his approach, in between watching her sister and adding to the conversation Jana poked Elise.

"Alan's on his way over. Don't let stay too long, he scares away the shy men," Jana said.

"He does not," Elise said, blushing furiously and playing with the charm at her neck.

"He does too," Jana said with a smile, "none of the conservative boys will come by with him about. Not all of us get to marry the liberals."

Alan made it to the table before Elise could object. He bowed and greeted the table, "Jana, Tessa, Lady Annabelle." Jana grinned at Annabelle's formal title, but all three girls nodded. Greetings done, Alan turned to Elise and grinned, bowed, kissed her hand and presented her with a rose. Elise blushed furiously, but smiled.

"A rose for a rose," Alan said. Then he bowed and left.

Tessa giggled with Jana and asked, "So you two are together or are you always so silly?"

Elise didn't respond right away so Jana did. "They've been considered together since they were kids. As soon as Alan wins his shield, they'll be married. I think Lady Alanna was disappointed, but she likes you enough."

"His mother was surprised, she just thought he would follow in her footsteps."

Tessa was confused, "Why would he follow in his mother's foot-?" But Annabelle interrupted her.

"Look, look, Thom's coming over! I told you he liked me, he probably wants the first dance!"

"Thom is Alan's older brother," Jana said. "And a mage." Tessa looked in the direction Jana indicated and saw the man she had run into at the library. Red instantly flushed to her cheeks. She tried to breathe. He and Annabelle could enjoy a good laugh at her during their dance, he was rude anyway. It wasn't fair that her eyes kept looking at his sweet face and his toned body. Not fair that his hair flopped into his green hazel eyes in a boyishly handsome way. And Tessa refused to notice his winning smile. Tessa looked down as he reached their table. A deep breath steadied her, she counted to three and looked up.

"Hello," Thom said, almost shyly. "Lady Annabelle, Lady Jana, Lady Elise. And, I'm sorry I don't believe we've been properly introduced?"

"Lord Thom," Elise said quickly, "this is Lady Terraysa, Tessa, of Angincorr."

"Lady Tessa," Thom nodded. "May I have this dance?"

Jana laughed at Annabelle's expression, but quickly covered it as a cough. Tessa was shocked, and speechless. She merely nodded and rose. He offered his arm and led her to the dance floor.

She curtsied at his bow and they began a slow dance with several other couples on the floor. Both of them seemed reluctant to start, Tessa resolved to speak several times, but never managed to get the words out. The dance was over too quickly and Tessa curtsied with a frown.

"Thank you, Lord Thom," she murmured, she half turned, but was stopped by his hand on hers.

"I- um- may I have this dance also?"

Tessa laughed, and said, "if it pleases you, Lord Thom."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just. I am very confused. I thought you were a servant. And I'm very sorry I snapped at you."

Tessa almost let go of him and stomped away, but she had found her voice now and she was going to use it. "And the fact that I'm noble? That's why you are sorry? Were I a servant you wouldn't have bothered?"

"No, I mean, I just. And," Thom let out a frustrated grunt. "Let me start again. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry for that. Next I am sorry for not speaking to you all last dance, and lastly I am sorry that I thought you were a servant. All those apologises are unconnected."

Tessa laughed at his pronouncement. "Are you always this scattered, my lord?" she asked.

"Not like this," he admitted with a smile. "And I prefer Thom."

"And I prefer Tessa before you get any ideas," she told him. They had progressed to a third dance without realizing it, their bodies had adjusted to the new tempo automatically.

"You're from Tyra then?" Thom asked.

"Yes," Tessa said, reigning in her giddiness. She still had a cover to maintain. A family to save and a woman to kill. "I'd guess from your accent you're from Tortall?" she teased with a little more control.

Thom laughed and responded, "afraid so." Tessa realized she was dancing much faster now, which restricted the conversation. By the end of the dance Thom was breathing heavily.

"I'd ask for another dance," he admitted, "but I'm not sure I can manage a fast one." Tessa agreed, much more dancing would cause her to perspire, and she couldn't ruin her face paint so early in the evening. Thom led her back to her table where only Annabelle was sitting glumly.

"Thom?" she asked slowing. "May I ask you for a favor?"

"You don't want me to dance with Annabelle do you?" he asked with a grimace.

"No," Tessa said, "But I would rather not sit with her." Thom smiled, and glanced around slyly.

"I can arrange that." Thom took her arm and steered her out of the ballroom. She saw Jana dancing happily with some knight and saw Elise dancing with Alan.


	10. Starlight and Poppycock

Starlight and Poppycock

"It looks like Alan was able to get away from Lord Raoul for long enough to steal a few dances from Elise. Not that it's too hard, Raoul doesn't mind," Thom babbled as the two of them walked down the starlight garden path.

"Raoul?" Tessa asked.

"Lord Raoul of Goldenlake, Knight commander of the King's own."

Tessa stopped in her tracks, "Goddess, is everyone here a legend of some sort?" Thom laughed. "I'm serious," she said with a smile, resuming their walk. "Your brother said that Numair Salmalin was your adopted uncle?"

"He is."

"What is he like?"

"You saw him the other day," Thom said, "in the library with me. He's a kind and funny man."

"The tall man in the library, was... wow."

"You seem so shocked," Thom mused.

"Not everyone in Tyra is a legend," Shaye said.

"Neither is everyone here."

"Of course not. So, how did it come about, you knowing so many legends?"

"Well," Thom began, "My parent's we're friends with Raoul and His and Her Majesty when they were younger, and then my mother and Numair are both mages, and Numair is Daine's fiancee. Daine is the Wildmage and-"

"Stop, stop!" Tessa said with a grin. "I think I understand. Everyone in Tortall is famous."

Thom laughed again, "Well, I've told you a bit about me. What about you?"

"Well," Tessa began, "there's not much to tell." She didn't want to speak, she didn't want to admit she liked this handsome young man. She could only lie to him, and she desperately didn't want to.

"Go on," Thom urged. "what do you like to do?"

An easy question. "I like reading. Anything. I like a challenge, I want to learn all I can." Tessa paused with a blush, "that's what I was doing in the library. Books are almost a drug to me. Their scent. Oh. I don't know."

Thom paused slightly, watching Tessa flush. "I know what you mean. I never heard another human being say it. Never a female."

"Female?" Tessa said skeptically. "What does that mean?"

"I just mean that-"

"That girls can't like books?"

"No, don't be silly."

"I'm a silly female now?"

"No! No, stop that," Thom huffed. "You are a very frustrating creature."

"Well, God's I try," Tessa said indignantly and began to walk off on her own.

"No, Tessa, wait!"

"What?"

"I didn't mean it the way I said it. I just. I meant that was good, that someone shared my interests. I never met a girl who was more interested in knowledge than face paint. It's fair wondrous."

"Oh."

"Ha. Chauvinism. I've never had to argue that before," Thom smirked.

"No one ever think you were being unfair to women? I find that a lot."

"No, well, with mother it's just never come up."

"Is your mother a Rider or something?"

Thom chuckled, "I think you'll yell at me again."

"I promise I won't"

"Or laugh?"

"I swear to the God's"

"My mother is Lady Alanna of Pirates' Swoop. But she's better know as the Lioness," Thom said. Tessa's stomach dropped and her ears began to buzz awfully. She kept her face as blank as possible, and wished that she were invisible. A tiny part of her mind said that this was perfect while the other side of her mind reeled. The two of them walked in silence for a few moments. Tessa was relieved when she saw Jana and Elise chatting just a little up the way. She grasped her only chance.

"Thank you, Thom," Tessa murmured with a curtsey. "I've had a wonderful time speaking to you, but I see Elise and Jana, they will be wondering where I got to."

Thom nodded to her, looking hurt. Tessa smiled slightly at him and walked away, and this time Thom didn't call her back. He had never been so bewitched by a girl, or so off balance. He had also never regretted his parents. Obviously the girl would be uncomfortable with his mother, and if she knew about his father? Thom didn't even want to consider it. But still he watched her greet her friends.

He would still keep in contact with her, mostly in hopes that she might grow to love him despite the rest, although he would tell no one that. No, instead he would say that he was interested in the phenomenon that occurred every once in a while, the one Numair had noticed. Tessa's life force would fade into invisibility. It was there, but suddenly it would not be. He had a theory about it, he thought it was a talent like his father's sight. But opposite. Perhaps Tessa could become invisible, with a little practice.

He wondered why he didn't ask her about it right away, but he didn't need to delve deep within himself to find his motivation. He wanted her around. And this was a good excuse.


	11. Danger

Danger

Tessa soaked in the hot water that Kylee had drawn for her. She studied her fingertips and considered how long she might have before they pruned. She had a night free from court and she was glad for it. The food was much to rich and the politics were quite exhausting. It was a relief to sit for so long in the water. Tessa let her mind wander, she hadn't been able to meditate for the last three weeks, ever since the starlight walk with Thom her mind had been churning. Her only peace was sleep, which was plagued with awful dreams of death and loss.

She shook her head slightly, sending droplets of water to the floor. Happy thoughts, Tessa told herself. Don't think about Harpi and lies, or Angeline and pain. Don't even think about the Lioness, just think happy.

It was rare that Tessa could think happy thoughts these days, but when she did she thought of Thom. But even those thoughts would echo sadness. Thom had kept his distance, he danced with her once in a while, of course. But they didn't speak like they had that first night.

Tessa figured that she wasn't interesting enough, that perhaps if she had the Gift or _something_ that perhaps Thom might want to speak with her. No, she wasn't interesting, she was just an assasin. Just trying to kill your mother is all, Thom, don't mind me.

A tear had formed in Tessa's eyes without her knowledge or consent. She noticed it drop into the water and ripple away.

Not that Tessa didn't have a handful of admirer's, all of whom wanted the dowry she didn't possess. Another horrid thought popped into Tessa's mind. Even if by some miracle Thom did like her, enough to marry her, she wouldn't be able to. She wasn't noble, she wasn't even special. It wouldn't be prudent for his family, his name. Tessa sighed. She didn't even want her mind to hope that those things might not matter to Thom. She ought to stop liking him, it wasn't a good match.

A knock on the door to her dressing room startled her, Kylee must have some message for her. "Just a moment," Tessa called. She had stayed in too long, her fingers had pruned. Tessa sighed and dunked her flowing hair in the water once more and ran a lotion through it, wrapping it in a bun at the base of her neck.

After a moment of consideration she only slipped on a satin robe, Kylee had seen her in less, and she was much too damp still to dress in her night gown. The dark fabric caressed her skin and she smiled sadly, she knotted the flaps closed and made her way to the door.

She stepped out, sweeping her eye's across the room, searching for Kylee. Instead, sitting perched on her bed was Jennis of Angincorr

"Hello, my pet," he said with a velvet voice.

Tessa was shocked, "Jennis? What-?"

Jennis stood and made his way toward her, she was frozen in her place. Perhaps if she had dressed she might not have been so frozen. But there is a certain fear that is attributed to inappropriate clothing in the presence of an enemy, that makes any sense that a person might posses evaporate.

Jennis faced her with a smile that shook Tessa's bones. His hand reached out and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. He licked his lips, which were chapping slightly with the change of tempature. His eyes were hard, icy blue, like the last time she had seen him over a month ago.

"I'm here to check up on you," Jennis said. "I'm growing impatient."

"I am doing well here," Tessa murmured.

"Ha. I wasn't speaking about that," Jennis said, touching her robe lightly. "I decided that I would give you a chance to get out of your assignment."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you. You intoxicate me. I see your eyes when I close mine. I get what I want."

"I-"

"Maybe I should make myself clearer," Jennis said, stepping even closer to Tessa. "I want you, and I don't mind a fight."

Tessa throat closed and shivers of fear went down her spine, Jennis leaned toward her slowly. "Wait," she said, turning her head to the side, "what of Harpi and Angeline. Assuming I consent."

"I don't care whether or not you consent," Jennis hissed, grabbing Tessa roughly by the hair and waist. Tessa froze, Jennis' hand moved up from Tessa's satin clad waist, he caressed her breast as he found his way to her shoulder, touching her bare skin, and preparing to rip her robe off of her.

A sudden knock on the door made Tessa jump. Jennis had stopped and growled under his breath. A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Tessa?" It was Thom. Tessa could have wept with joy, instead she cleared her throat.

"One moment!" Jennis shoved her into her bed and stomped angrily to her dressing room, slamming the door.

Tessa moved quickly, almost falling to her door, and wrenching it open. Thom stood there with a smile that turned to a blush. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think of the hour I-" Tesaa blushed as she realized that she was still in her robe. She was embarrassed, but the feeling was exponentially better than the horror that she had just endured. She folded her arms across her chest, and tried to look unconcerned.

"Did you need something, Thom?"

"Oh, yes, actually. A book. I think you might have it," Thom replied, "from when we bumped into each other. It's actually rather important. I-"

"Oh, yes," Tessa said, she knew exactly where the book was, the one she had run off with the first day they had met. It was on her desk. But merely giving it to him would stick her with Jennis and she was scared. She felt bad that she would be leading him on a wild goose chase, but she hoped that Thom would aprove of her methods if he had the whole story. "Important, you say? Give me just a moment and I can show you where it is!" Thom looked as if he was about to say he didn't want to take her from her evening, but Tessa was too quick for him. She shut the door and put on the first dress her fingers touched.

Jennis emerged from his hiding place in time to catch the barest glimpse of her nude body as she clothed herself. "Who is that?" he hissed.

"The eldest son of the Lioness," Tessa whispered back.

"You've done better than I imagined," Jennis said with a scowl.

"I have to go," Tessa said. Jennis' eyes narrowed and he hid in her dressing room once more.

Tessa rejoined Thom outside her door.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know," he said.

"Oh, but I wanted to," Tessa said with passion. Thom smiled slightly as they walked.


	12. Mage's and Secret Kisses

Mage's and Secret Kisses

"I looked through the library pretty thoroughly, Tesaa," Thom called. "Are you sure it's in here?"

"Pretty sure," Tessa said. "Keep looking."

"We've been looking for almost two hours now."

"I know, I'm sorry," she said dismally.

Thom sighed, "it's alright. We'll find it."

"No we won't. It's in my room."

"What?"

"Look, Thom," Tessa began, wanting to tell him everything, but unsure of herself.

"Tessa," Thom said, "I don't understand. Actually, you baffle me." Thom laughed, "I can't quite get you."

"Thom-"

"I mean, you seem to hate me one minute, then-"

"Hate you? No! Don't be stupid, Thom!"

"Then what did I do? You haven't really spoken with me since we first met. I don't-"

"You haven't spoken to me!"

"Well, you acted all strange after you found out who my mother was, what was I supposed to do?" Thom yelled. "Sing and dance?"

"Is that what this is about?" Tessa asked.

"Isn't it?"

"I hope so, because otherwise what I'm about to say is going to sound rather stupid."

"What could you possibly have to say?"

"Well," Tessa began, "I have to say that you're an idiot. I don't hate your family and I don't hate you in the least! I mean honestly! I thought you hated me! And I was trying to stop liking you as much as I do, because you would never..."

"What did you say?" Thom asked. "How absurd of you to think that I hated you."

"You certainly didn't go out of your way to speak to me or even look at me! I assumed I was too common for the likes of the great master mage."

"Common! Indeed," Thom exclaimed. "You are the least common and most frustrating female I have ever met. Which is why I..."

"Why what, Thom?" Tessa said quietly. It took Thom two and a half steps to close the distance between them, his arms wrapped around her, soft, but firm. His lips copied hers as the connected. A moment of bliss passed between the two, as their lips broke apart Thom brought a hand up to cradle Tessa's cheek. An electricity flowed between them, it was almost too much to bear. Tessa rested her head against his warm shoulder, taking in his scent. She fit well in his arms, she felt safe. She resolved to tell him the truth about her life, in just a moment.

"So," Thom murmured, "am I to assume we have the same feelings for each other?"

"I would say so," Tessa replied with a nervous laugh, "otherwise one or more of us would be quite embarrassed by now." Thom laughed. They stood silently for a long moment, Tessa opened her mouth to speak, "Thom?"

"Yes?"

"That book is on my desk."

"Lets us fetch it then." Thom walked her back to her room, Tessa hesitantly opened her door and walked slowly inside. She walked to her desk and saw a bit of paper near the book in question. She scooped up the paper without reading it and stashed it in her pocket. She grabbed the book and passed it to Thom with murmured apologies.

Thom kissed her lips softly and said, "Sweet dreams, Sweet." And closed the door lightly. Tessa breathed and walked to her dressing room, she was in a fighters crouch, but she was terrified. She opened the door to nothing. Just her tub of cold water waited for her, no Jennis, not even Kylee. Tessa fished the note out of her pocket.

_You have one week to complete your assignment without my interference. But word goes out that day, that your family will not be able visit._

_-J._

Tessa burned the note on her candle and readied for bed silently. Once under the covers, Tessa cried herself to sleep.


	13. Decisions and Talents

Decisions and Talents

Tessa had made up her mind, the only thing to do was to talk to Thom, no matter what. She wanted to get up and go directly to him so she wouldn't lose her nerve, but Kylee reminded her that she had to go riding with Elise and Jana this morning. Tessa put off telling Thom until after lunch.

At lunch Kylee told her that her face paint and hair would have to be done earlier than scheduled. Tessa reluctantly agreed. By the time those chores were done Tessa was due at the evenings ball. She simply had to tell him tonight, but Thom wasn't in his regular seat for dinner. Tessa fretted over where he might have been.

"Elise?" she murmured after their plates had been collected. "Have you seen Thom today?"

"Why, no," she said, "I don't believe I have." Elise studied Tessa's anxious face and added. "I can ask Alan, if you'd like?"

"Would you, Elise?" Tessa asked, gratefully.

"Of course," Elise said. "We can go after their Majesties first dance." Tessa was tense the whole first dance and tapped her leg restlessly. Enough that Annabelle made a rude comment about jumpy foreigners. Tessa actively tried to calm herself, but when Elise rose gracefully, Tessa popped up faster than a spring flower.

Elise made her way to a corner where you could barely hear the music playing. A group of intellectuals stood, speaking and laughing. Squire Alan was staying close to Lord Raoul and a short, tough looking woman at his side, but at the sight of Elise he strayed, bowing at the courtiers.

"Can I be of some assistance?" Alan asked with a joking grin.

"We hadn't seen, Thom," Elise said slowly. Alan's grin broadened slightly with a glance at Tessa.

"He's probably stuck in a book with Numair," Alan offered. "I can go fetch him, I think."

"Thanks." And with that Alan strode over to his knight master. A few words were exchanged, the short woman even spoke and Lord Raoul laughed. Alan returned to Elise's side.

"Okay," Alan began. "Buri says that Daine is with Ouna and that Daine told her that Numair is with Thom in one of the workrooms. He probably won't be out tonight. Lord Raoul let me off for the night though. Pa's about."

Elise smiled and thanked Alan for his fine spy work. Alan laughed. Tessa frowned and excused herself from the couple, thanking them both as she left.

Tessa desperately wanted to talk to Thom. She needed to, and she would. Tessa snuck out of the ballroom and made her way the the mage's workrooms.

Tessa realized the folly of her plan quickly. Which workroom? Where were they exactly and if Thom hadn't come to the ball his work would have to have been exceedingly important. Tessa sighed. Over a month at this palace and she was still completely off her mark? She pushed on. Thom cared for her, he would have to deal with her as she was.

When she found the workrooms she hit her next problem. Which workroom was his? Tessa walked cautiously through the long hall, looking and listening for any sign of Thom. There, she heard voices, was that Thom? She walked up to the door and listened for him.

"Fine work, Thom," said a soft voice. "Ali'll be one happy, lass."

"Happy t' help, Pa."

"Ye have," said the voice. Tessa paused at the door, not wanting to disturb them, and thinking it rather silly to have come all this way for something that could wait for tomorrow when the door opened to a startled Tessa.

The man on the other side of the door looked baffled and a bit fierce. Short brown hair shaded the same hazel eyes that Thom boasted. His nose was large and beaky, and his skin was tan. A hand, Thom's hand, reached for the strangers shoulder, Tessa recognised the practiced crouch of a fighter. At Thom's touch the man straightened, almost too quick for notice.

"Oh," Tessa gasped, "sorry, I was just-"

"Tessa!" Thom glowed happily.

"Apologies, lass," the stranger said, "weren't meanin' no harm te ya. Ye took me for a turn is all. I mus' be losing my edge."

Tessa noticed that the strangers smile was wonderful on his face and made him quote handsome. She was aware of muttering something, but wasn't sure what she had said.

"Lady Tessa of Angincorr, I'm pleased to introduce my father, Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop."

Before she could think to curtsey the man offered her a hand, which she shook automatically, "A pleasure to meet ya, lass."

"A pleasure to meet you as well."

George was staring into her eyes carefully, and smiled, as if liking what he saw. "You haven't lost your edge, Pa. Tessa is just good at not being seen when she wants to be." Tessa and George both gave Thom odd looks. George's was curious while Tessa was more confused.

"Well, then, I best be off," George said, "Alan's in the hall with Raoul, I oughta say as much ta him. Yer Ma'll be passin' in, I expect, I'm to meet her on the road. Again a pleasure to meet ye, lass." And with a pat of Thom's shoulder he was off.

Tessa watch him move with the grace of a cat away from them. "Does he always do that?"

"Hmm?" Thom asked.

"Leave with your breath."

"My Da's fair important," Thom said, "he doesn't like to be off all the time. But at the same time he has a wanderin' heart."

"Thom?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean about me not wanting to be seen?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"I have something to tell you, Thom."

"I know."

"What?"

"I said, I know. You have magic."

"No, I don't."

"Of course you do."

"No. I don't," Tessa argued, "don't you think that after seventeen some years of life I would have noticed if I had the Gift?"

"It's not quite the same as the Gift."

"What?"

"You truly don't know?"

"Know what, Thom?"

"Have you ever heard of the Sight?"

"No."

"It's like the Gift in that it's magic, but it doesn't quite work like the Gift. And it varies. I've only seen people with the Sight detect lies, secrets and magic, but you have the Sight too. Or perhaps something like it. You have an ability that makes your core self invisible. Apparently it's unconscious."

"I don't become invisible, Thom," Tessa said, "have you been sneaking something from your brandy bottle?"

"I have never been more sober than I am now," Thom said with a grin. "You are right you don't make yourself invisible. But you make yourself invisible to those who look for you magically. No one could scry you or search you for magic if you activate that power."

"How do I activate it?"

"We could find out." And so, instead of telling Thom her secrets, Tessa learned to make her core self invisible. She got the hang of it with a few tries, it seemed almost natural to her, like breathing. Her training had sculpted her to be invisible, and Thom said in time that she might be able to actually become completely invisible. When she attempted that she only managed to get a fierce headache.


	14. Lioness Cubs

Lioness Cubs

"I know this is a touchy subject for you, Tessa."

"Touchy? No. No. Not in the least."

"Every time I mention my Ma you get all white and rigid."

"Its just," Tessa began, "she's the Lioness! And..."

"Oh, Thom! Don't be so hard on her!" Elise exclaimed. "It's hard, meeting parents."

"Especially Ma," Alan added. "You've got to remember, Thom, our Ma's got quite the scandalous reputation. Everyone outside the Swoop sees her as the sword of the Kingdom. No one knows thats just the half of it!"

"Alan," Elise said, "that's not helpful!"

"I'm just saying, the way they paint the Lioness? No wonder people are afraid to meet her. The least she would do would be watch out for her cubs."

"Cubs," Thom scoffed.

The four of them had taken to a far corner of the ball room to talk. Tessa surveyed her friends and love well as they joked. She felt like an awful friend. Tomorrow was her last day, according to Jennis' note. An entire week had flown by in Tessa's cowardice. What was she going to do? Kill the Lioness? Or kill the only parents she had ever known?

"We can have these two come tomorrow too, if it'll make it easier for you, Tessa?" Thom asked anxiously. Tessa nodded, still white. She desperately wished that her lessons with Thom would have stuck by now, but she hadn't even managed to make one bit of herself invisible. And what was worse? She also wanted to make a good impression on the Lioness. Tessa was fairly sure that killing her was not a viable option.

Thom was upset. He wanted Tessa to understand that his Ma wasn't as bad as all the stories went. They would get on just fine. The two of them had silver tongues, and he wouldn't let his Ma's get too sharp. But Thom was at a loss for words, he decided on telling his love that he would be there with her. But he was interrupted by a tall blond man who approached their group.

"Where are you headed, Sister dear?" Jennis asked. Tessa jumped at his voice.

"Jennis?" she gasped, trying to control herself. "Wha-? I-?"

"Surprise," Jennis purred. "Introduce me to your friends."

"Uh. Lord Jennis, may I introduce Lords Thom and Alan of Pirates Swoop and Lady Elise of Leg-"

"Ah. The Lioness' boys," Jennis interrupted. Alan frowned at his rudeness, Elise looked down slightly, embarrassed by the slight. All visual signs of her embarrassment evaporated within moments, her good nature would not allow others to feel poorly on her count. Alan might have said something, but Elise held his arm, which kept him quiet.

Thom frowned at Jennis, but replied civilly, "Yes. A pleasure to meet you, Lord Jennis." A quick and bad idea popped into Thom's head, perhaps, if Tessa had her brother with her while she met his Ma, she might feel more comfortable. "And we are planning to meet up with our mother tomorrow, would you like to join us?"

"That sounds wonderful," Jennis said. "Doesn't it, Tessa?"

"Oh, yes, wonderful," Tessa said, dread building up in the pit of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jennis asked, "didn't you get my note?"

"I did," she whispered.

"But you seem so shocked. I said a week didn't I?"

"It hasn't quite been a week, Jennis."

"I know," Jennis replied. "I was just so anxious to see to your progress."

"Were you?"

"Of course."

"Hmm."

Alan watched to two of them carefully, he had never seen Tessa so frazzled. What was wrong here? And there was something off about the two of them. Alan frowned wondering what was going on.

Tessa had no idea what to do, but she knew one thing for certain, all of them were in danger. She seriously considered asking Elise if she could sleep in her rooms tonight.


	15. A Lion's Den

A Lion's Den

Tessa had managed to sleep in Elise's rooms that night without too many questions, she realized her mistake when she returned to her rooms. Tessa was afraid that Jennis was behind her door and took a few great breaths to clam herself before entering. A person was in her room, but it was not Jennis. It was Kylee. She was bustling around the room with her head down. Tessa could swear she saw tears in her eyes.

"Kylee?"

Kylee turned to her and replied, "Yes, my Lady?"

Tessa gasped when she saw her servants face. Her eye was black and the whole side of her face was puffy. A closer inspection on Tessa's part showed her torn clothes and bruises on her arms. Tessa was silent for a moment. Her ears roared dully.

"Was Jennis here last night, Kylee?" Kylee looked down. Tessa took it as a yes and her head screamed at her own idiocy. "Kylee? Do you want to go to a healer?"

"No!" Kylee yelped. Tessa stared at her, surprised that such a loud sound could come from from her quiet little servant. "I- I don't wish to go to a healer, my Lady."

"Please call me Tessa."

"I won't cause trouble. It would do no good."

"How about the Temple of the Mother?" Kylee hesitated. "Please. I'll have squire Alan take you, and I will fix this." Tessa strode to her desk and pulled out the purse that Jennis had given her for expenses. She had used barely any of it. Now she dipped her hand in and presented Kylee with a fist full of gold. "Here," Tessa said. "Your wages for this month and next. Please, I want to keep you out of this, go to the Temple, have a healer take a look at you." Tessa counted out a few more coins and handed them to a bewildered Kylee. "For the healer."

"I cannot-"

"Kylee. Please." The servent nodded slowly taking the gold. "I'll fetch, Alan." Tessa asked a palace servent to get her squire and began to help Kylee pack some of her belongings. Alan knocked lightly on the door, Tessa answered.

"Is everything alright, Tessa?" Alan asked.

"Not quite," she replied. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Take someone to the Temple of the Mother Goddess?"

"What? Who?"

Tessa opened the door to let him in, Kylee stood with her possessions packed in a satchel, she had a cloak on with the hood up, but her swollen face was still visible underneath the cloth. Alan was silent.

"You'll be okay," Tessa told Kylee. "I promise I'm going to take care of you. Okay?" Kylee nodded, tears leaked from her good eye, the other was too swollen to notice any excess moisture.

"Do you know did this, Tessa?" Alan asked.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"He's going to pay. One way or another, he's going to pay."

"We're behind you, Tessa, no matter what, me n' Thom. We'll help."

"Thank you, Alan." Alan nodded and helped Kylee with her bag. It hurt Tessa to see Kylee flinch away from Alan's touch. The anger solidified. It was time to finish this. Jennis would pay.

Tessa opened a secret compartment in her trunk. She hadn't looked in it since she had left Tyra, it contained a dozen or so daggers and other accessories that were fit for assasinating a high profile person. Tessa dressed, giving each item a place, hidden in the folds of her dress. The finishing touch was a gift from Harpi, a hair pick from the Yamani Islands. The hair pick was possibly the most dangerous item in her arsenal, and also the most difficult to wield. To use it one would have to pinch the tip to reveal a thin, sharp blade, which one could force into another's body. Pulling out the deadly hair pin would be a move of desperation. The use of it successfully would be a miracle.

Tessa was ready, she would search for Jennis now, before anything else. She left her room. As Tessa closed the door Thom appeared with a smile.

"All ready then?"

"Thom! Oh, not quite I just-"

"Nonsense, you look exquisite!"

"Thom I have-"

"No stalling! Come on!" Thom pulled her onward, ignoring her protests. It took no time at all to reach the Lioness, a short red haired woman who smiled politely at the entrance of her eldest son and the woman he loved.

Thom immediately went to his mother to hug her, he whispered in her ear, "Be nice, she's nervous."

"What I am I going to do bite her?"

"Did you forget you're a Legend, Ma?"

"I'll be nice, Thom."

"Thank you."

"Hello," Alanna said softly, "you must be Lady Tessa." Alanna extended a hand for Tessa to shake, which she did.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Alanna," Tessa said, hoping her voice didn't tremble.

"Thom tells me you're of Tyra?"

"Yes, I was born and grew up there."

"It's very warm I'm told."

"Like a dessert without the sand."

"Ah, the best climate, I think." The two of them smiled at each other. Thom grinned broadly, happy that things were going so well. "Where's Alan?" Alanna asked him.

"I'm not sure," Thom replied, "he told me he was coming about now."

"That's my-" Tessa began, but a loud voice broke over hers.

"Starting without me?" It was Jennis. Tessa glared at him in absolute rage while Thom tried to smile.

"Lord Jennis, may I introduce my mother, Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop? Lord Jennis is Tessa's brother."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Lioness."


	16. Insanity

Insanity

It was an awkward silence for Tessa while anger battled her senses. It mmust have seemed awkward to Alanna and Thom as well, because Alanna said, "Tessa's brother?"

Jennis replied, "Yes, and the only family she has left."

The blood drained from Tessa's face. Had he killed Harpi and Angeline? Impossible! It was too soon! Tessa could no longer stand for this, her throat, without her consent, uttered a horrible sound like a growl. Tessa launched herself at Jennis, who had thrown up his blood red magical shield.

The seconds of falling to the floor felt like an eternity. Tessa could see every inch of her mistake, Alanna's face, shocked and very nearly appalled, Thom's confused grimace, and Jennis' wicked smirk. Haunting her, all images to haunt her as she fell, slapping the hard ground much too late and unable to get up.

"Tessa!" Thom's voice shouted, worry and confusing etching the sound. He was at her side instantly, checking her for scrapes.

"Oh no," Jennis murmured. "Not this again!"

"What is it?" Alanna asked, worried and annoyed at her uselessness.

"Oh, woe is the Angincorr line!"

"What is wrong?" Thom asked Tessa softly, but she couldn't speak.

"It's her illness!"

"Illness?"

"Yes," Jennis said, "she has been mentally ill since birth, we had thought we had fixed the problem, but alas. She seems to have regained her insanity."

"No," Tessa said with a gargled groan.

"Look," Jennis said as he lifted the long sleeve of Tessa's dress, exposing glinting metal weapons. "The same as before, she thinks she's some sort of spy. Destine to kill some one."

"No!" Tessa growled, forcing herself to rise and leap at Jennis again, this resulted in her lying in a heap on the floor once more, had Jennis sent an electric shock through her? Or was that what happened when you hit a wall? Tessa couldn't tell.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for this, it seems as if you might have been the intended target, Lioness."

"Hmph," came Alanna's reply. The Lady Knight was unsure who to believe.

"I'll take her away and give her the best of care, I swear to the God's that this shall never happen again."

"Lies!" Tessa murmured, but Jennis grabbed her and forced her to stand, another shock ran through her body and she lost consciousness. With her consciousness fading away she wasn't sure if the words Jennis whispered into her hear were real or a dream.

"Not to worry, Love, your Harpi and your Angeline are still alive. I thought it very gracious of me to allow a sort family reunion before you say your goodbyes."

Tessa was sick with confusion and relief. She hadn't fully realized what losing her parents would mean to her. Angeline and even Harpi were part of who she was. And she loved them, and had let them down. The blackness consumed her.

"Thom? I'm fair confused," Alanna said as she watched Jennis drag the pretty black haired girl out of the door and away. Thom sat down in response, his hands covered his eyes.

"I don't know, Ma. I just don't know." Alanna placed a hand on Thom's shoulder, a frown on her face. They stood like that for an immeasurable moment.

The door opened and Thom glanced up quickly, hoping for Tessa to say it was all a joke, but Alan was on the other side. Thom hung his head again.

"What's going on?" Alan asked. "Where's Tessa?" Alanna explained what happened to her youngest son. Alan's face got graver and graver as the story progress. "Well, Thom," Alan said harshly, "I never took you for an idiot until this moment."

Thom didn't respond, Alanna did, "What is that supposed to mean, Alan?"

"It mean's I don't trust that Jennis of Angincorr, that's what it means."

"But he's her brother, she said that right?"

"Do they look like any brother and sister you've ever known?"

"No," Alanna said, "that bothered me a bit. Her eyes were golden..."

"And the way she acts around him? Scared out of her wits of him."

"What does that prove?" Thom asked. "She's mentally unbalanced and Jennis tell's her that her life is a lie? No wonder she dislikes him. You are biased because he didn't care enough about Elise's fiefdom."

"That's not even an issue here and you know it, Thom!"

"Boys," Alanna said with authority. "Stop bickering. I'm going to speak with Jon and your grandfather about this mess." As Alanna left she touched Alan's shoulder and gave him the slightest push towards the sulking Thom and a meaningful look. Alan nodded and waited for the door to close behind him before he approached Thom.

"Look, Thom," Alan began, "you know Tessa better than anyone here. She's the most level person I've met in ages."

"We don't know that."

"I do. I know that deep in my gut, Thom. And I know if you think about it you'll see it too."

"I barely know her, Alan," Thom said, "she's never told me anything of consequence about her. I'm just attracted to her."

"I think you love her. That's why this is so hard for you. Do you have commitment issues, Thom? After all the love we see around us everyday? Ma and Pa? Uncle Numair and Aunt Daine? Uncle Jon and Aunt Thayet? Even Grand Da and Grand Ma?"

"I don't know if I'm in love," Thom replied, "there's nothing to prove it. There's nothing quantifiable."

"Don't you feel odd around her? Your heart beats faster and your palms sweat and there is nothing else in the world, but her?"

"That's attraction."

"Don't be so difficult, Thom!"

"It's not my place. I am not her family."

"Maybe she owes you something, Thom," Alan countered. "Like an explanation. One that makes far more sense than this one."

"I-"

"And what if Jennis is a liar? Don't you owe her? Don't you owe it to her to hear her out?"

"No, Alan, I can't do that."

"Thom, Tessa's servent Kylee? I took her to the Temple of the Mother Goddess this morning."

"What? Was she beat? Did Tessa-?"

"No. Tessa was with Elise last night. Kylee was beaten and I'd wager worse. She couldn't even look at me."

"But who?"

"And Tessa said she knew who did this and would make him pay."

"That doesn't mean-"

The door swung open with a loud clap. Alanna stormed in "Boys, I think Tessa is in trouble."


	17. Darkness

Darkness

Tessa woke up to darkness. Her body was stiff and aching, she groaned as she tried to sit up. It took her a moment to realize that her hands were bound to the long wooden post of an unfamiliar bed. Tessa eyed the room, she was certainly not in the palace. She wished she knew how long she had blacked out for, so she could guess if she was still in Corus or not. She tugged feebly at her bonds, she wanted to cry. But Tessa shook her head, now was not the time for emotion, she could become a wreck later. Now she needed to get out of this room.

She inspected her body for hurts and bruises, she noted that her daggers and such were gone. Of course, Jennis was nothing if not precise. Tessa felt okay, battered and stiff, but able to move as need demanded. Nothing was close to her. Nothing, but sheets. Tessa blinked. She shook her head again, her hair didn't move, it was still up, still secured by her hair pick. She almost laughed in relief. Tessa stretched her neck and reached up to her hair. Take your time, she told herself. Don't drop is, you have plenty of time. Tessa managed to get the hair pick into her hand and awkwardly hacked at her rope. It took a few moments to release herself. When she was free she replaced the pick in her hair and straightened out.

"I finally did something right," she murmured to herself. Tessa thought of Thom's face as Jennis told him that she was insane. A tear escaped her ironclad mask. She wiped it away and got up. Only action could distract her from the pain of Thom's loss. Tessa studied the locked door of the room. She frowned. A locked door shouldn't be a problem, but she wasn't sure what she should use to break the lock. A heavy chair in the corner would work, but didn't she want to be quiet? Tessa decided that she didn't care enough, loud would do.

The chair made short work of the lock and Tessa stalked out of the door in a low fighting crouch. She half expected Jennis. She saw Angeline.

"Angeline?" Tessa exclaimed, hugging the pale woman around the middle. She was much skinnier than Tessa remembered.

"Tessa!" Angeline replied. "Oh Tessa you were so pale and Jennis had brought you in!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine, are you okay? Where's Harpi?"

"Oh Tessa," Angeline murmured, "Harpi's not well, he's hurt."

"Where is he Angeline?" Tessa asked, Angeline paused and led Tessa to another room. Tessa didn't see him huddled in the corner at first, but when she heard a hoarse cough she rushed over to the broken man. "Harpi," she murmured.

"Hawkling?" Harpi murmured, "is that you? Or have I finally gone insane?"

"It's me Papa." Tessa took a good look at him, his face was bruised and bloody, his eye was black and his lip was split. He was coughing up blood from countless internal injuries and his arm hung limply at his side. "Your shoulder?"

"It's just dislocated."

"Ha. Just," Tessa muttered, "how long have you been coughing up blood?"

"Not long."

"Three weeks," Angeline said from behind them. Too long. Harpi needed a healer, perhaps the Lioness would pity him and help, Tessa wasn't sure, maybe she could explain things to Thom as well, so he wouldn't hate her.

"Do we know where Jennis is?" Tessa asked.

Angeline answered softly, "He said he wanted to tie up some loose tongues."

Loose tongues? Tessa's eyes widened, "Kylee." Tessa swore and stood, "I need to get you two to a healer. I also need to help someone."

"No," Harpi muttered. "Tessa, I'll take care of this mess, it's mine."

"Not anymore," Tessa told him, "it's mine now. Besides you're in no shape to do what I'm planning."

"Tessa, I never wanted your hands bloodied by my work."

"It's the only way."

"No, no its not."

"I don't have time to discuss the semantics of morality with you." Harpi's eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth as he nodded. "Thank you. Angeline? Can you help me?"

With much grunting the three managed to free themselves from the house. The heavy chair was a great help. Tessa inspected the stables and saw one horse. It would have to be Harpi's horse. Angeline could not carry him up to the palace herself, and Tessa had to stop Jennis now.

Tessa moved quickly, tying Harpi to the horses saddle, instructing him on who to ask for, "Ask for Alan of Pirates Swoop or Thom of Pirates Swoop, or Lady Alanna or Lady Elise and mention my name and they should-"

"Tessa! We'll be fine. I don't want you distracted by us," Harpi said, clutching his limp arm.

"I'll be careful."

"Be sure that you do. We love you, Tessa. Just remember to come back to us."

Tessa nodded, too close to tears to respond. She started of toward the Temple District at a run.


	18. Run

Run

Alanna frowned deeply as she told her son's what Jon and Myles of Olau had said, "Jon has never heard of Jennis of Angincorr, and your Grand Da says he's only heard whispers, that he commands the Shang Harpi to do his bidding."

"Harpi the Horrible," Alan murmured.

"But, Tessa is his sister. Right?" Thom asked.

Alanna continued, "Myles didn't think that Jennis had a sister. And she has gold eyes. Gold eyes like the Shang Harpi."

"Are you saying that Tessa is the Shang Harpi?"

"I don't know. But I think we need a clarification from someone."

"I think so," Thom said. "Come on Ma, lets go to the Temple of the Great Mother."

"Where?"

"Good idea," Alan said, "I'll talk to Raoul and Buri, we may need some back up if they get out of Corus."

"Thank you, Alan," Thom said, dragging the Lioness with him out the door. Thom explained why they were headed to the Temple and they doubled their pace.

When they hit the great road at a run they met with a woman leading a horse along. On the horses back was a slumped figure, as the man's face came into view Alanna gasped.

"Excuse me," Angeline said breathlessly, "I'm hoping that you can help us, we're looking for uh Thom of Pirate's Swoop? Or..."

"Lady Alanna," was the supplied groan from the man, "Tessa sent us."

"Ma," Thom breathed.

"You've found them," Alanna replied, "Thom, if I take them up will you be okay to go on?"

"Yes," Thom said, "yes, but where is Tessa?"

"She's headed to the Temple of The Mother, she's going after Jennis of Angincorrr, the foul slime he is."

"Are you two her parents?" Alanna asked, peering into the man's eyes.

"I'm not sure if Tessa would say that."

"What is going on here?" Thom asked. "Tessa isn't related to Jennis."

"Ha. Never." Thom nodded and ran off to find his love and the truth.


	19. The Fall

The Fall

Tessa was out of breath, but she pushed herself, she was nearly there. Her mind raced with her, men weren't allowed on temple grounds so Kylee would have to be coerced into leaving the temple. That would be difficult for anyone, including Jennis. So where would he be? Tessa slowed, looking outside the grounds for any sign of him.

There! He stood in the shade of a nearby shop, he didn't see her and she activated her power, if his Gift couldn't she her and he didn't see her, she might have a chance. She took her chance and barrelled ahead.

She had an instant of gratification when she got through his shield, but Jennis swung an arm around her waist, and turned throwing off her momentum.

"Hello, darling," he purred in her ear, "how did you get out?"

"Let me go," Tessa said with a shaking voice.

"Now, why would I do that?" Jennis asked. "You've solved my dilema. I'll use you to get that serving wench out of the Temple. Did you send her there or did she scamper off on her own?"

Tessa didn't respond, she tried to twist away from Jennis' grip with little success. She tried everything she could think of, a punch to the stomach gave Jennis a better grip on her hands. She couldn't quite get to his feet to stomp them, but all she needed was a shift of attention, anything, and she could get free.

"Tessa?" said a voice beyond the crowds, people glanced to the voice. "Tessa!" A familiar red head bobbed in the crowd. Jennis growled his displeasure, the slight distraction, the tiniest shift his weight, was enough. Tessa fell back to the balls of her feet, and alternately pulling her arms forward, knocking Jennis off balance. Using the moment she threw him over her hip. Jennis soared to the ground with a _whumph. _Automatically Tessa reacted, her muscles told her what move should come next, so she crouched and brought her foot around to kick Jennis smoothly in the face. Tessa's foot connected with Jennis' face as planned, but it froze for a long moment, stuck in Jennis' shield.

Tessa's balance was lost, and as a huge electric shock jarred her body she fell back, her foot somehow free. Tessa could see the red glimmer of his gift flickering against his body, fading in and out. She wanted to strike again, but she couldn't move yet, the electricity in her body pulsed and paralyzed her for the precious seconds that she needed.

"What's going on here?" said a female voice. An authoritative woman in chain mail held a spear directed at the fight. One of the Lady Knights of the Temple had come, hearing the commotion.

"My sister here is looking for her maid," Jennis said easily. "Something awful seems to have happened."

Tessa crawled to her feet, screaming "Liar!"

"Now, now, sister dear, calm down," Jennis said, "she's disturbed in the mind you see madam, her maid Kylee knows how to care for her, while I-"

"Tell Kylee," Tessa said, finding her voice, "that she ought to stay inside, her healing must have exhausted her. Don't you think Jennis?"

"Tessa!" called Thom, who had finally made it through the crowd of now staring people.

"Hello Thommy-boy," Jennis said with a sneer.

"Don't move Jennis of Angincorr, his Majesty requests a word with you," Thom had reached them and went to grab Jennis' arm, Tessa didn't have time to warn him before Thom's hand shot back as if he had been burnt.

"No, no Thommy, musten touch."

"Your outnumbered, Jennis," Tessa said, "and we are taking you to the king. Now."

"I'm out numbered am I?" Jennis quickly reached for Thom, and shocked him until he was on his knees. Thom growled in pain, Tessa screeched and ran at him. Jennis ran up the hill, towards the Royal Forrest.

"Thom?" Tessa asked "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth, "I'll get him."

Tessa's eyes shaded over, and she said, "Not if I get him first." Tessa kissed Thom swiftly and raced after Jennis.

Tessa hit the forrest and kept going, praying to the Gods that she had found the right path. She couldn't distinguish these foreign trees from each other, and they were beginning to all look alike. Tessa didn't get far running, she was tired and her muscles were sizing from overuse. She slowed, looking for any clue that Jennis might have turned or if he had even been on this path in the first place.

She sighed, thinking of turning back. Maybe she would do better on horseback. Her last resort was to close her eyes and listen. She heard the slight rustle of the wind, and maybe the scurrying of some small animal. Then a sound that Tessa couldn't identify, a whuffing noise to the right of her.

Tessa's eyes burst open as strong arms clung to her waist and neck. She struggled, mentally cursing her stupidity. Jennis merely held her tighter.

"Now, this is much better isn't it?" Jennis said, "I guess Thommy-boy can't come save you now can he?" Jennis nibbled at her neck and Tessa shivered. "Mmm, isn't nature wonderful? No distractions, no people. Just us."

"You vile scum, I'm-"

"Oh, you're not really in a position to be arguing are you?" Jennis asked as her began to undo the intricate ties on her bodice. Let him, she thought, those ties are decoration anyway. This gives you more time to think.

So Tessa thought while she squirmed away from Jennis' touch.

Tessa's dress was a masterpiece of Tortallan fashion, the Queen herself had designed it. Flowing sleeves allowed for stores of tiny weapons, which had been confiscated by Jennis earlier. The delicate bodice boasted a false corset that Jennis was delightedly tearing to pieces, the bodice ties were actually easier to undo than a corset's, simple ties on the left side let the wearer adjust the sides allowing for maximum movement. The skirts were a loose affair that made no noise as they brushed against each other. This dress was designed for deeds such as these, her Majesty had made sure of that. So how could Tessa use this dress to her advantage?

A sound from just down the path distracted Tessa's thoughts, Thom's voice rang out beyond the trees, "Let her go!"

Jennis growl was getting too familiar, Tessa hoped that Jennis might repeat his mistake outside the Temple, but there was no such luck. In fact Jennis had learned quickly and had shocked Tessa with his gift enough so that her legs shook beneath her. Thom had come clearly into view, his hands glowing with his gift. He threw a bolt of raw magic at Jennis with deadly accuracy. Jennis shield reflected the magic and Thom rolled away to avoid his own power.

"I have an idea," Jennis said, "lets make this interesting." Jennis flicked his wrist slightly and suddenly Thom was covered in bright red sparkles. Thom pounded on the shield of magic around him, tested it with his gift, and yelled fiercely at Jennis. Thom's body shook violently as Jennis shocked him. Thom fell to his knees, using the shield to keep him from collapsing altogether.

Tessa couldn't hear Thom's screams, she wondered if he could hear her, because she had come up with a wild idea. One that she didn't want Thom to see, or hear.

Tessa stopped struggling and said, "Stop it! Stop hurting him! I'll give you what you want! Anything you want!"

Jennis paused for a long time, "You know what I want."

"Yes, I do."

Jennis let out a harsh laugh, "And you'd have to do it here. Now. In front of him."

"I assumed as much."

Jennis stared at her searchingly, "Why?"

Tessa paused and considered her answer carefully. "Because, I don't have a choice. I don't want Thom hurt."

"Poor logic. You think that wouldn't hurt him? Kill him? To see you being touched, tenderly, by someone other than himself."

"Than he has no tie to me. He doesn't have to be your captive."

"Noble. But not part of any deal I would make, he's still valuable. He is the Lioness' eldest son."

Tessa looked down and said, "I've been lying to myself, Jennis. I want you the way you want me. It's an obsession, a need, so desperate. And all I see is you."

Jennis smiled evilly and released his hold on her, Tessa was careful, she went slowly. She turned to face Jennis. She let him kiss her, his hand reaching to cup her buttocks. She was careful also to not look at Thom. She couldn't. If she saw him kissing another, her heart would break. So Tessa didn't see Thom's scream of agony or his tears.

Tessa smiled at Jennis and turned around, taking three steps and undoing the ties on her dress. Undid the silver hair pick, letting her hair tumble down her back in midnight waves. She let the dress slip off of her.

If Tessa did not possess such an absolute desire to become invisible she might not have been able to do it at that moment. Her realization first came at the sight of her hair pin dagger being held afloat by nothing at all. Air where her hand should be. Her mind reeled at the positive development of her plan. She had only hoped to get close enough to Jennis to spear him with her hair pick. This would almost be too easy. Too simple. And her mind laughed at how childishly simple it was to turn oneself invisible. It would never beguile her again.

Jennis screamed in frustration and Tessa leaped toward him, jamming the hair pin into his chest. It must have pierce his heart, because all Tessa heard was a garbled scream before the once Jennis of Angincorr fell.

Too simple.

Tessa looked at her hands, red with fresh blood and her magic failed her, leaving her nude and vomiting in the middle of the Royal Forrest.


	20. Hawk

Hawk

Tessa was awake, but had not yet opened her eyes. She wasn't ready to face the day yet. Thom would hate her, that would be hard, she would have to go back to Tyra, harder still. Jennis was gone, that was a good thing, but it was also a bad thing. Murdering nobles might be frowned upon. Harpi and Angeline, she had to check on them, make sure they were alive. Tessa still lingered, waiting for a reason to wake up. Thom, she decided, she needed to see Thom before he left her forever.

She opened her eyes. Tessa was in an unfamiliar room, a survey told her she was not alone. Bright red hair sprawled across her pure white sheets. Thom! her heart soared. She quickly dampened her response. He was a gentleman, he would just be telling her he was never going to see her again. That's all she could expect after her horrible stunt in the clearing.

A closer inspection showed her that Thom's hands were bandaged, Tessa almost cried with that knowledge. She softly touched his shoulder and he arose with a start.

"Hello," he said softly, "feeling better?"

"I'm okay," she said sheepishly. "Are you-? Uh. Are Harpi and Angeline here?"

"Yes." Tessa nodded and went to get up. "No, no Tessa. You broke your ankle, you can't walk yet."

"I can't walk? How did I? I don't even remember..."

"You were limping when I caught up with you in the forrest."

Tessa blushed, "Oh." Tessa thought about it. Her foot, stuck in Jennis' shield, that was probably it, she didn't even register it. "Thom, I-"

"Tessa!" cried Angeline. "You're awake! Harpi!"

The two of them crowded around Tessa, smiles on their face. Angeline had only a small cut on her face, and Harpi looked much improved, he wore a sling for his arm and his face showed only the shadows of recent bruises.

"Tessa," Harpi said slowly, "this may sound odd to hear, and I know your head is swimming with possibilities, but I wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Harpi," Tessa said.

"I owe you plenty of explanations, Hawkling."

"They aren't very important right now, Papa."

"I suppose you're not much of a Hawkling any longer, were you Shang you would be named by now. A Hawk is what you are."

Tessa glanced down at her sheets a mix of pride an sorrow washed through her.

"Rest is what you need, Tessa," Angeline said softly, "we'll leave you to it." Harpi nodded and Tessa parents walked away hand in hand. Thom began to stand and Tessa grasped his hand reflexively. Thom smiled slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tessa."

"You can you know," Tessa said looking away. "I've been awful to you, I don't blame you for..."

"You have not," Thom told her seriously. "If I wasn't such an idiot-"

"Finally admitting it are you?" said a voice from far across the room.

"Alan," a stern voice warned.

Alan, Elise and Alanna all made their way to Tessa's bedside, smiling softly. "How are you, Tessa?" Elise asked.

"Fine," Tessa replied sheepishly. She had lied to all of them, thay had no reason to be worried for her.

"Any pain in that leg?" Alanna asked. "I hear you have quite an ability for fighting youngling."

"I wouldn't say that," Tessa murmured.

"Nonsense," Alan said, "Harpi tells us your as good as any Shang, if not better."

"Harpi taught me everything I know," Tessa said, shame coloring her voice.

"Maybe when that leg of yours gets better we can meet up in the practice courts?"

"We could do that, Lioness," Tessa said with a small smile. There was a short silence until Tessa looked up and said, "I want to thank you all. For being so wonderful to me. I don't deserve it."

A chorus of complaints echoed from her visitors.

"Of course you deserve it!"

"Don't be stupid."

"Get her back to bed, Thom, so she can sleep some sense into her."

Their visit was short, Thom gathered them up and walked them out, when he came back Tessa blurted, "Thom I'm so sorry!"

"Hush now," Thom said.

"They know everything, I expect."

"Not quite."

"Oh," Tessa murmured. "Thom? I have only you to thank. If you hadn't taught me about my magic I might never have been able to defeat Jennis."

"Was that your plan all along?"

"No. I just couldn't handle him hurting you. And, he made it quite clear what he wanted from me in the beginning."

Thom's face contorted in rage, "I think if he weren't dead I would have to kill him. Tessa, I've got bits and pieces of this story, can you tell me the rest?" Tessa told him everything, Thom's face held a rage that frightened Tessa.

"I've made a real mess out of everything," Tessa continued, "I ought to have told you everything when I had the chance. I wanted to! I wanted to tell you a million things."

"A million things, huh?" Thom said, settling himself onto the chair next to her bed once more.

"Yes! And you were so wondrous to me, teaching me about my magic and everything and all I did was keep secrets and lie and be awful."

"Are you done?"

"Not nearly."

"Well how about taking a break for my sake?"

"I don't think-"

"Now, Tessa," Thom said, placing his hand softly above her mouth. "I want to say that I'm an idiot. You may have kept a secret from me. One with good reason to keep, mind you. But I have done something unforgivable. I lost my faith in you. I lost my faith in the woman I love."

"But I lied. I-"

"No, Tessa," Thom said, "I took Jennis' word over yours. That is wholly unforgivable. A secret? A lie. I know something about lies. My Ma and Pa have years of lying in their blood. I'd be amiss if I gave you harsher judgement than I give them."

"Thom, I-"

"So I ask you to forgive me, if you can."

Tessa stared at Thom for a long moment, hearing his words over again in her mind, "Did you say that you love me?"

"I do. Very much so."

"You can't," Tessa said, with a tear running down her cheek.

"And why not?" Thom asked.

"A hundred reasons!" Tessa said, "I'm common for one, and a killer and-"

"Do you love me, Tessa?"

"Yes," Tessa whispered.

"And you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"I disagree."

"Then I simply say we're even."

"Negotiable, but fine. Then I see no problem with my loving you or my marrying you."

"But-"

"Tessa, I believe we each have a million things to tell each other. And every single thing I have to tell you involves me persuading you to marry me."

Tessa beamed at him, "You don't need to persuade me. Not one bit. If you'll have me I'm yours."

Thom laughed, "Of course, I'll have you!"

"Though, I'd like to hear your persuasion anyway."


	21. Authors' Note

Authors note:

A big thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so psyched you all liked it.

Some of my chapters were too short, I agree. But I wrote it the way I saw it in my head so... yeah.

Tell me what you think about my ending!

And stay tuned for my next TP fan fic called The Contessa and the Marquis. This story is about a courtier with a powerful Gift. Unfortunately her conservative family won't acknowledged it. How will Numair Salmalin and Thom of Pirates Swoop handle the uncontrolled powers? Romance. Stealth. And the Lust for power all contribute to this original Fan Fic.


End file.
